Asmodeus
by Captain Luky Greace
Summary: "Would you be ready to sell your soul to the devil just to have your harem?" "To have my harem, I would be ready to become the Devil himself." [Rated M for Smut]
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello, This is my first smut fanfic (and also my first UY fanfic), I didn't wrote this just to wrote a smut lol, but I did it because for the psychology of Ataru. Recently, I was back in Urusei Yatsura (also you can follow me on my twitter captaineverglow and my tumblr lukysmansion for more UY content !) and I had this idea ! With AdvancedAlto's help, I did this fanfic.

Enjoy it ! But don't expect to much smut from this fic, I mean... You'll see ;) In this first chapter for the moment, everything is safe.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Devil in Disguise

What a mess. Ataru Moroboshi found himself cleaning the classroom with the help of Shuutaro Mendou before being able to leave. In reality, he was the only one cleaning, as his classmate hadn't even touched a broom. He was leaning against the wall, next to a window, reading a book. The brown haired boy gnashed his teeth, mopping the floor forcefully, but when he took a look at the other young man, he just wanted to send the bucket filled with soap and water at his head.

Outside, however, waited two young girls patiently. Lum, who refused to leave without Ataru, because otherwise he would be back later so he could go see other girls. The other was Shinobu Miyake, who was just waiting for the boy from the Mendou family, since he'd promised her that he would take her home. Shinobu was also leaning against the wall, but thoughtful, whereas Lum was looking out the wide open door of the classroom, which stressed her fiancé.

Between the alien's intrusive gaze and his classmate's inaction, Ataru finally raised his voice in the direction of the other boy.

"Hey! Will you stop standing around there and do nothing? I'm trying to get everything done!"

Mendou's eyes moved in his direction, before he slowly closed them while also closing his book. He smiled calmly and put his hands behind his back. He sneered slightly.

"Moroboshi, unlike you, I do what the Teacher told me," he approached the other boy with his eyes closed. "Onsen-Mark has given me this quite different book to read in English and I'm not going to upset him. Very strange that I'm the only one who had the privilege of being given such an exercise."

He opened one of his eyes to look at him. "Above all, it means less homework for us."

"And then what do you have to read to make it so special?" Ataru replied in a mischievous manner. The two girls were both focused on the boys' conversation as best they could and as usual it was going to end badly. Lum knew that in a moment she would have to intervene.

Mendou looked at his book and tried to concentrate better on translating the English title of his book into Japanese.

"The portrait of Dorian Gray. It's about a young boy who sold his soul to the devil to never get older."

"To the devil?" asked the small, innocent voice of Shinobu who had entered the room to join them. The heir turned to her and smiled softly.

"It's a fascinating subject, I think," he admitted. "Even if I think that today, there are surely stupid demons who would be able to find a compromise with the first idiot they meet."

He then turned to the other boy, who grit his teeth.

"Mendou-san, do you think the devil exists?" Shinobu asked again, a worried hand holding his. Unlike the proud smile he liked to show normally, he gave a very comforting smile to the girl.

"Don't worry, Shinobu-san. If he exists then I don't think he's as dangerous as you might think."

Lum had also approached them, suddenly interested by the conversation.

"What do you mean, Shuutaro?" she ended up asking. He looked at his book for a moment and then he looked at the two young girls in front of him.

"There are thousands of madmen in this world who would be willing to sell anything to get what they want," he stared at the other boy, who looked at him suspiciously. "If the devil really existed, then its wishes would be realized and we would live like in Hell."

None of them really knew how to answer that, but Lum was taken by a certain curiosity.

"But Shuutaro, if you had to make a deal with the devil, what would you want and what would you give?" she asked in a tone clearly showing her interest in the topic. Shinobu was quite surprised to hear her ask a such question, Mendou blinked as well. He scratched his throat and then tried to give an example.

"Today I have the opportunity to do things myself." he replied in a very proud tone. "I have no need to make a pact with a creature from Hell."

He looked at the girl with her shiny green hair, waiting to see if his answer suited her. Instead, she turned to the brown haired girl. "What about you Shinobu?"

Shinobu let out a small sound and then blushed in shame. "I… I refuse to give my soul just to have something..."

Lum gave her a look, not really surprised that she reacted like she did. However the three were then quickly interrupted by a sneer from the last member of their group. Ataru couldn't help but laugh at what he heard, which made the alien girl unhappy with her arms crossed.

"Darling, I'm not even asking you. I already know what you want." she said, clearly annoyed as she glared at him. Ataru still laughed as the black haired boy was annoyed by his reaction.

"I guess all you want is your harem, Moroboshi. Besides, is the project still underway?" the question from Mendou was clearly sarcastic.

He stopped laughing as he looked at the other three. He tapped his pocket where he had his little notebook with all the names of the girls he'd met. "Always, always!"

Shuutaro ended up smiling at him playfully, while Ataru in turn crossed his arms against his chest.

"Would you be ready to sell your soul to the devil just to have your harem?" he finally asked, something Lum frowned at. If she didn't ask, it was simply because that she didn't want to know the answer.

The boy in question sneered, hands on his hips and then his head slowly turned to the side, looking at something the the corner of his eye. He spoke in a dark, but playful voice. "To have my harem, I would be ready to become the Devil himself."

He had turned entirely to look at them and noticed the look on their faces. Mendou was hardly amused and regretted his question, while Shinobu just frowned at his stupidity and Lum was ready to explode.

He gave them a big stupid smile and scratched his head as he looked at them. Mendou made a harsh scraping sound against the floor.

"Are you aware of what could happen?" he asked in a very dark and serious voice.

"I never think about what'll happen after my actions!" he replied with a cute voice, like every time when he acted stupid. Mendou wanted to draw his katana and attack him with it, but he was restrained by the gentle gesture of the brown haired girl.

"Mendou-san, let him say whatever stupid things he want and let's go home instead."

He was delighted by his friend's request, so he nodded and left with her.

"Hey, we haven't finished cleaning up the classroom! "Ataru yelled in anger, but the other boy ignored him and left the classroom with Shinobu.

He groaned. If he really was a violent man, he'd have gone after him and dunked in the bucket of water. Unfortunately he wasn't like that. He turned his head to look at Lum, who hadn't abandoned him. He tried to give her a friendly smile.

"Hey Lum, could you help me to finish cleaning?" he asked with the little voice he liked to use.

Lum, however, continued to look at him with exasperation and sparks surrounding her.

"You didn't think about what you said?"

Ataru rolled his eyes, irritated enough that she apparently wasn't willing to help him. He just sighed.

"Answer me!" she insisted.

"No, I was joking!" he replied immediately, hoping to please her, something that was rare, but he knew that was the answer to give if he wanted a helping hand from the young alien.

Lum wasn't too convinced but still took the broom and without looking at it, she began to float so that her feet didn't touch the wet ground.

"Darling, you idiot ..." she whispered.

* * *

On the way back, Ataru hadn't found a single pretty young girl to approach. It was too late because of the cleaning and the discussion with Mendou. He groaned as he thought of his departure, having left him hanging. He hadn't even helped him from the start. At home, it was pretty quiet. Usually there was always the noise of conflict between him and Lum's cousin, Jariten as he liked to call him. However, the meal went well and there was no big problem. It was one of those evenings where it everything was alright.

In his chair, Ataru was reading one of his regular manga, while Lum was making the bed for the night. When the young alien finished, she turned to the boy she loved, who wasn't looking at her. She was stroking the head of Ten, without breaking the look she gave the human boy.

"Darling, I'm worried about you." she ended up saying in a soft voice.

The boy still didn't look at her, choosing to keep reading, but he had heard her. Her question hadn't been unexpected. "Why?"

She looked at a spot in the room, searching for the exact words she had to say.

"It's just... You know about what happened."

Without looking up from his manga, Ataru thought about what had happened and he sighed mentally. "I told you it was a joke."

"I'm not really talking about that."

This time he was finally taken by curiosity and lowered his manga to look at the girl with blue-green hair.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with an annoyed tone. She bit her lower lip and ended up looking at him seriously.

"Are you still seriously thinking about this silly dream?"

He frowned, annoyed as usual by this girl. "What? Do you have a problem that I'd like to have a harem?"

She groaned and began to float towards him. "Yes! Because I find it just horrible that you tell me that there are other girls in your life!"

This time, Ataru didn't get angry, but was still annoyed by the situation. He scratched the back of his head and still looked at the girl with half closed eyes.

"Don't be jealous, Lum. You'll also be part of it."

She blinked, quite unhappy with what he'd just said, but first she looked oddly naughty, as if trying to test something. Approaching him, she placed her hands on his shoulders and brought her head closer to his, entering his personal bubble.

"And would I be your favorite?"

He turned his head in another direction very quickly.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't have a favorite! I love you all the same!" he replied quickly.

This time, Lum groaned while making sparks dance around her, annoyed with what he'd said.

"Well, I would never be part of your harem!" she declared loud and clear.

He looked at her again with a strangely angry look. If Lum refrained from shooting lightning at him, Ataru letting his anger bubble ul. He quickly rose from his seat to confront her. "You'll be part of it!"

"And why should I? I don't want to be part of it!"

An argument like one between a married couple began. Lum was ready to attack him with her electrical powers, while Ataru was ready to dodge and defend himself.

"Idiot!" Ataru shouted, louder than earlier. "You want me for yourself! You're really selfish to not share me with the others!"

"Me? Selfish?" she kept going, even angrier now. "If I'm just a selfish person, then you're a hypocrite! You only want me in your harem, but you never cared about me!"

Strangely, her words reached him more than what she used to say and he felt… hurt. Grinding his teeth, he walked towards her.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked in a duller voice, then his anger began to bubble up again. "Why do you want to deprive me of my happiness, Lum?!"

"How can you call it happiness?!" Lum responded upset.

Before he answered, he approached her, but he hit his foot against something and fell forward, dragging the alien girl with him. He was lying on her and they were very close, their bodies pressed against each other.

Ataru looked into her blue eyes. It was strange to him. He'd never noticed how her eyes were so different of those from any other girl he'd seen. They were so unique. That and the fact of falling against her got his heart beating even faster. The boy became bitter when he felt it. He had never really had a beating heart that way, except when he was very scared, often because of his mother, but never for a girl. He had to admit that it wasn't the first time that his heart was beating for her, besides, she was the only one for whom his heart was beating.

Trying to take a breath, he withdrew from her and sat on his side, turning his back to her and attempting to calm down his heart. He heard her get up behind him, but he didn't look at her. None of them said anything yet. Only Ten's little snores broke the silence. Finally, he heard her take the child in her arms. He watched her discreetly go to the closet.

"I'm going to bed." she said in a low voice, taking off her boots.

Opening the closet, she placed Ten on the futon at the top of the closet and then settled in.

"Good night." she didn't wait for an answer as she closed the door.

He exhaled slowly. Once again he'd taken the lead with her. His heart kept beating, but this time he felt fear. Would she be angry again tomorrow? He reassured himself mentally that Lum was Lum anyway and that she'd never be mad at him for too long. Exasperated, he got up first to turn off the light and then placed himself on his futon, the comforter pulled over him, and looked out the window. With tired eyes, he waited for sleep, although his heart finally calmed down. He also tried to forget about today's conversation. The easiest way to fall asleep was to stop thinking of anything.

No sooner had he closed his eyes was he seeing that his room was slightly colored red. He stood up, blinking, and looked around. No, his room was dark due to the lack of light, that was normal. Why did it suddenly turn red? Surely the tiredness to blame. He laid back down, head in pillow again, gently closing his eyes and tried to think of beautiful young girls to accompany him in his sleep ... In a strange room which was colored red.

What? Again this red light. He decided to open his eyes and get up, noticing that in the end, he was no longer in his room at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hi, sorry for the waiting, but here is the Chapter 2 of the story, I hope you'll be happy with that, but smut are coming in next chapter !

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Red Dream**

Blinking a few times in hope of figuring out where he was, Ataru rubbed his eyes to make sure he was awake. He found himself in a strange room that was practically completely red. The walls and the sofa which he was lying on were all red, the floor being the only thing that was not entirely red, as it was made of red and black tiles. How did he end up here? Was this Mendou's idea of a joke? Or his sister's idea of a joke?

With bare feet on the cool ground, he tried to look around to find an exit, but found that the room was separated by a red curtain. It was quite disturbing to be in a room that had so much of one color, especially when he was wearing his green pajamas, which made him stand out a lot.

Pulling aside the curtain, he went to the other side of the room. He noticed that the room was almost identical as where he had been before, however, there was a door in front of him. That surely had to be the exit. He headed for the door, but was interrupted by a noise. To his right he saw a large wooden desk, the kind of desk you could only have if you were as rich as Mendou.

At the desk sat a boy with dark red hair and a ponytail, who looked like he could be one or two years older than him, at most. He also noticed little horns on his head, which were not like Lum's, but horns like a goat had. He was tapping his fingers against the desk, while looking at him with a blank expression. At first somewhat hesitant, Ataru still approached him in hopes of finding an answer to what was going on and where he was. But before he got the chance to speak, the boy stood up.

"Moroboshi Ataru?" he asked with a voice that made him feel so much older than he looked. "I was waiting for you."

The young teenager slowly opened his mouth as he looked at him, quite surprised by what he had just said.

"Please," he gestured to the other chair across from the desk. "Sit down."

Hesitating for a moment, he finally sat down. He did not understand the situation and the boy in front of him clearly noticed it. He offered him a comforting smile.

"Here's my card." he held out his hand, a small piece of paper there.

The card was black and at the top the writing consisted of blood red letters that he could read.

"Mephisto Pheles," Ataru said. "Head of the Archdemons and Master of the Six Princes."

He looked up at the boy, then at the card and then at him again. He ended up putting the card down and sighed in annoyance. "It's about demons again…"

"You don't seem to like demons." the other boy replied sympathetically.

"I live with two Onis at home. Most of the time, supernatural things happen to me and around me, even if I'm not going to lie that it involves rather sexy girls. But I already made a pact with a demon just because I took a different path than usual!" he was almost angry when he mentioned the other demon.

The boy laughed softly.

"He must have been a low ranking demon!" he announced cheerfully. "They should not be taken seriously, as they are often poor and do the best they can to achieve their missions."

It did not change the way Ataru looked at him. The boy gently changed his mood and tried to appear serious while remaining gentle towards the other teenager.

"Ataru, I can call you Ataru, right?" he asked politely, Ataru simply nodding in response to the question. "That's good."

He linked his two hands on the table and continued to look at the boy in front of him. Ataru almost thought he was at a job interview.

"Ataru, you've had our attention for quite a while," Mephisto explained. "What you did and what you want. All of that captivated us."

Ataru blinked, still confused.

"You see, we don't randomly choose people who absolutely want something from us."

Mephisto's words made Ataru recoil in his chair.

"But I don't want anything from you..." he replied softly.

"Really?" the red haired, horned boy's voice had suddenly grown darker. It made him shiver.

Ataru looked down, his hands clinging to his pants. He tried to find the meaning of all this, but then he suddenly felt like he understood.

"Are you talking about my…project?" he asked, lowering his voice at the last word.

The boy in front of him nodded.

"We can help you make it happen." Mephisto seemed more mature than he actually looked, his voice almost having become bewitching.

Even if he could be persuaded, Ataru still frowned, not being fooled so easily.

"Yeah, but it probably comes with a price," he crossed his arms. "You want my soul, right?"

Mephisto pulled his hands apart and raised one in a gesture of sympathy.

"Oh my. No, I do not want your soul. At least..." he noticed the teenager raising an eyebrow. "For you, Ataru, the offer will be different."

That did get his interest, but he tried to not show it, keeping his arms crossed and looking to the side, before looking at Mephisto. "I'm listening."

The red haired boy placed his elbows on the desk and once again offered a smile that was starting to make Ataru uncomfortable.

"For a harem, with all the girls from Tomobiki, the price will be something you own and that is precious to you."

In the end, he winced at the statement.

"My soul, then." he said, coming to the conclusion himself.

Mephisto laughed, but shook his head slightly to make him understand that he was not after his soul.

"Let's just say it's a precious thing that you don't use." he explained.

Suddenly, Ataru stopped frowning and looking grumpy.

"Do you want…my vinyl collection?" he wondered innocently.

Again, the demon in front of him laughed.

"Ah Ataru, you're fooling around, but don't worry, you'll notice what it is later. And by that time, it will have become useless to you."

He thought for a moment, but did not give an answer. He thought about the conversation from earlier and how this could have happened. It had to just be a coincidence, right?

Noticing that he did not answer immediately, Mephisto took out a small wooden chest painted and decorated with gold. Ataru looked at the box and when Mephisto opened it, he noticed a red apple inside. He raised an eyebrow and waited for another explanation.

"If you feel ready to close our deal, all you have to do is eat a piece of this apple."

Ataru looked at the apple, which was so red that he could almost see himself on it. He looked at the boy in front of him, quite hesitant. It was rare for him to hesitate, he who never acted with thinking about the consequences. Then he thought of the offer again.

"The girls of Tomobiki? Only them?"

Mephisto showed him another smile, but it seemed a little more perverse. "Don't worry, we'll see later if you want more."

He took the apple and examined it. "Well, for the girls of Tomobiki!"

Ataru finally took a bite of the apple and swallowed. He looked at the demon, not knowing if he should continuing eating or not, so he put down the apple and waited for something to happen. Suddenly, he noticed that a strange light came out of his chest, which was sucked into where the apple had ended up. With surprise and fear, he watched the light being sucked out of him, until it disappeared and then there was nothing.

"What…"

"It was love."

He looked at the demon with wide eyes at the realization.

"You don't need that, do you?"

The brown haired boy was at a loss for words, looking for a why and a how.

"Ataru, trust me, you don't need that in a harem. It's not the same type of love you have for these girls, so don't worry about it!"

He placed a hand on his chest, shocked to have a feeling like this removed. If he could not love anymore, would he be nice then? Or was there an alternative to this?

Ataru's eyes widened at a realization he had. His heart had stopped beating. He placed his other hand on the same spot to make sure it was not just his imagination, but no, no matter how hard he pressed his hands to where his hearty should, he felt nothing. He looked up at the demon, a feeling of anger emanating from him.

"What did you do to me?"

"Come now, don't be afraid Ataru. I took away your love, a feeling you only have for one person. Now, in your harem, you'll have no real preference. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Ataru blinked, trying to calm down after what he had just heard. He sighed bitterly. The demon rose from his chair, all smiles.

"Well, we're almost done, so I'm going to show you around."

He nodded and followed him to the only door in the room. When he opened it, Ataru thought he was in heaven. A long corridor led to a cabaret hall, which was entirely red, filled with beautiful young girls dressed mostly in bikinis or they were wearing cabaret outfits, but nothing over conspicuous at the moment. Although they were all happy and seeming to have fun, they did not move at all. He did not understand what was going on with them. He walked over to one of them, then to another, while laughing loudly. Among all these girls, he recognized some of them

"Shinobu! Ryuu-chan!"

They were there, but seemed embarrassed to be there. Ataru looked at both of them, hands behind his back, while continuing to laugh loudly. He turned to the other girls and finally noticed where he was. It was indeed a huge hall, almost as if it were in a mansion, and he could see a fountain on one side. There were small stairs between the rooms and he saw a huge throne in the middle. He looked at it while tilting his head in confusion. Mephisto slowly approached him and explained to him without him turning around.

"The Master's throne."

Ataru turned to him, speechless, staring at the demon and his sweet, but mysterious smile. He raised his hand, pointing to himself. "So it's…"

"Yes, this is yours."

Hearing those words, he sat on it and noticed how tall it was or maybe that he simply was too short. He was usually able to sit in otherwise tall chairs, but not in this one. When he had finished testing all the possible positions, Ataru rose from the throne and joined the other boy. They went into another room, a room which he discovered was his own bedroom, with a large bed, it being a dark red color like everything else so far. In front of his bed was a mirror. Mephisto showed him a satin robe, meant for him when he was here. He offered to change his clothes for him as well, but Ataru did it himself, Mephisto leaving him alone.

A few minutes later, Ataru left his room. It felt like home. However, he looked at the girls in the great hall again, trying to spot another familiar face, especially one of them.

"Isn't Lum here?" he asked innocently to the demon, who had his back turned to him.

He could hear him laughing slightly and he turned around with a bigger and crazier smile on his face. "Oh, did you just notice?"

Ataru raised an eyebrow. "Lum is the one who I spent most of my time around, so obviously I'll notice if she's not here."

In front of him, the demon crossed his arms.

"I thought you might be happy with that," he closed his eyes and stepped aside. "Yes, she's not here."

Before asking why, he tried to be logical about it, but he was unable to figure it out. He had seen Benten and Ran here, so why was Lum not here? She was an alien too, after all.

"When is she coming?" he asked in attempt to reassure himself.

"To tell you the truth, never."

Ataru tensed and for a moment he thought he was going to laugh, but no. Looking into the white eyes of the boy in front of him, he thought he was joking, but he was not. The serious look made it clear that he was not joking with him. He started to get angry and wanted to make Mephisto understand that he was not satisfied, but he was cut off by the demon.

"You thought she would be here. Before you say anything else, you should know that you paid for your harem with that."

"Wait, you said that..."

The demon stood next to him and put his arm around, placing a hand on his shoulder, as if they were both good friends.

"Look Ataru...You just paid with something you own, but you reject it!"

He placed a hand on his chest.

"It's something that has value, but you reject it. I thought you didn't really need it and it's unfortunate, because it's partly what makes it stick with you..." he spoke with a malicious smile, looking somewhat like a snake, with his face very close to him.

Ataru felt pretty bad. His teeth were clenched, but he knew there was some truth in what Mephisto said to him. He watched as Mephisto's hand withdrew and finally he walked away from him. He let out a bitter sound. He wanted Lum, especially if he had a harem, but having it without her was just unimaginable. It was the third time he had been surprised. He closed his eyes, still frowning. He sighed. He wanted to have this harem and this was a golden opportunity. That is what that inner voice told him…

_Forget Lum for once! You've got your harem! It's here!_

He looked at the demon and offered his hand to him, waiting for them to shake hands. The demon shook his hand and like a good businessman gave him a polite response.

"Well, I should also add that if you really want Lum to be in your harem, you'll have to go and search for her outside."

He released his hand, noticing the teen's open mouth.

"Oh, but not immediately! When you feel _ready_, you can go and get it!"

Ataru ended up nodding. Maybe it was not as bad as he thought. He watched the demon pose and snap his fingers. "Okay now, let's dance!"

The snap was heard clearly by Ataru and he noticed the demon disappear, but all around him everyone came to life. He then felt two girls who were suddenly clinging to him and laughing. At first he was embarrassed, but then he laughed too. It was a new life of perfection that had just began.

Maybe…?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I promised it, here is, the new chapter with the first smut, I hope you'll like it. Thank to Alto for the correction as always.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** My First Time

Ataru was flabbergasted and he really felt like he was dreaming. He sat on throne, his throne, that the demon had shown him, surrounded by all the girls he had met once in his life and whom he all wanted to date. He felt like a celebrity. Each of them tried to hug him and to touch him, as if he was a divine being.

Somewhat embarrassed about the situation, even if it was his dream, he tried to tell the ladies that they could let go of him. With a dumb smile, he laughed, despite the embarrassment, and got up from his seat, telling them kindly that they had the right to play where they wanted.

The only reason he wanted to get away from these girls he hardly knew was to see the ones he did know. He jumped forward and approached the corner where Shinobu and Ryuunosuke were. Shinobu was feeling quite free, but not as much as the others, wearing a cabaret corset with a flexible skirt. Ryuunosuke wore the same sort of clothes, but she felt ashamed. It was the first time that she was wearing very feminine clothes.

"Ryuu-chan! Shinobu-chan!"

They both raised their heads or at least Shinobu did, while Ryuunosuke was looking away in shame. Before either of them could react, Ataru threw himself into Shinobu's arms, rubbing his head against her chest while saying her name repeatedly, but after a few seconds he realized that nothing was happening. He had expected Shinobu to punch him in his face to send him flying, but she has not. He looked up, curious to why she had not punched him. He noticed that she was looking at him, but he thought she was blushing. Another difference was that she was giving him a rather envious look. A look he had not seen since Lum came into their lives.

"Ataru-kun…" she whispered softly.

Even her voice was just a little different, a little more sensual than usual. He was strangely attracted to her or at least to her gaze. He wanted to move closer to her.

_Oh, not now my boy. Take some time to enjoy this._

His eyes turned to Ryuunosuke, who was still looking away. He stood up, moving away from Shinobu without even finishing what he could have done with her, and moved closer to the other girl, leaving Shinobu somewhat confused. He knelt before Ryuunosuke and took her hand gently.

"Ryuu-chan."

She slowly turned her head to him, still blushing and still hesitant to look at him. Her eyes seemed really lost and he could feel thousand of thoughts bouncing around in her head.

"Are you all right, Ryuu-chan?" he asked gently, worried for her. He did not like to see the girls feeling bad in any way here.

She took a breath, but then stopped like she was unable to speak. He tilted his head to get a better look at her. She was looking for words, but nothing came out of her mouth. Ataru held her hand with both of his, trying his best to make her feel comfortable.

"I'm wearing a girl's outfit!" she finally blurted out.

Ataru blinked and laughed softly. It was true that she was in a girl's outfit, but it was also true that she was adorable and that she did not have to feel anxious because of that. He got up and sat down next to her, looking at her with a seductive look.

"It suits you very well." he said quietly.

He felt Shinobu appear on his ride, leaning on his back as if she wanted to sleep on it. He turned his head to look at Shinobu and then looked at Ryuunosuke. Neither were in their usual state. They were both kind and very gentle with him, no fists connecting with face. Nothing. Were they influenced by something?

After staying between Shinobu and Ryuunosuke for quite some time, he decided to get up and to see other girls. Approaching a group, he was soon embraced by a classmate, a girl who usually only annoyed him. It was the same with the other girls. They all acted completely differently. Not that it bothered him, if he was honest.

He arrived at another group, but this one he knew. They were the girls foreign to Tomobiki.

"Benten-sama! Oyuki-san! Ran-chan!"

The three girls looked at him, though unlike all the other girls, they were the only ones to be like they normally were. That made Ataru gulp, but he tried to approach them all the same. He found himself between two of them, trying to charm them with his silly smile.

"Are you okay?" he began to ask. "Do you feel good here? Are you happy?"

"I'm just surprised to find myself with so many women." Oyuki moved away from him, while the sleeve of her kimono covered her mouth. Unlike the other girls, Otuki was still wearing what Ataru had come to consider her normal outfit. Benten and Ran were no different.

"And do you feel good? Do you feel happy? Do you want to play?"

Benten withdrew from Ataru's side, instead moving behind him. He tried to lure her back to him, but she refused. However, he was attracted by a sweet smell. Turning his head, he saw a tray that Ran was holding with delicious cupcakes.

"I made these for you, Darling." she said with her cute little voice that she took when she was calm and above all she wore a wonderful smile.

"Thank you!" Ataru took one of the pastries and put it into his mouth. He chewed quickly until he swallowed it under the watch of Ran.

After a few seconds Ran's smile disappeared. Instead she looked rather confused at first, before looking horrified. Ataru looked at her, not understanding her reaction and gave her a silly smile again.

"Can I take another one?" he asked while pointing to one of the pastries.

She nodded without a change of reaction and instead of taking one, he stuffed all the pastries into his mouth at once. It left Ran speechless. After he had swallowed everything, he gently stroked her cheek.

"It was very good, Ran-chan."

He turned to Benten, who had turned to look at him. He pressed his hand to her shoulder and tried to seduce her.

"Benten-sama, is there a problem? You don't seem happy to be here."

She managed to get him to let go.

"I don't know what I'm doing here." she replied haughtily.

As he realized something, he faced the Snow Princess and the Warrior.

"You should be happy to be here! I'm sure we're going to have fun! We will all be together!" he spoke loudly, finishing with the kind of silly laugh he liked to do.

"And what's the point?" Benten asked, still very much annoyed apparently.

"Well, uh," he stammered, trying hard to answer her question. "The point of a harem is that you have to be there for me."

"A world that disgusts me then." she said, punching him in the face. Benten walked away, entering another room connected to where they were.

Touching the spot where he had been hit, he decided to let her be, not planning to get her back right now when he could so that later. He had to admit that he liked girls who resisted him. He turned to Ran and Oyuki, neither of them having moved. Oyuki was looking like she always did, a cold expression on her face, while Ran was as confused as before. They were very different from other girls.. Ataru thought that if they resisted it was because they were aliens, not humans. He is certain that they will end up playing with him, one way or another.

Ataru then ended up with other girls. Sometimes he danced with them like it was a party, sometimes he was just sitting there and all the girls automatically just wanted to have a hug from him. He had managed to place his head against Sakura's breasts as much as he wanted, since she had not reacted. He even spoke freely with Ryoko, without being interrupted by his brother, and even petting her.

_Mendou will kill us if he finds us._

Aside from the three aliens, as well as Princess Kurama who was also around, all the girls loved him. The day seemed a little long for him, but he was trying to get to know the girls he did not know too well. Eventually he began to get bored, until an idea to came him.

"Ladies! How about a bikini contest!"

Many of them were happy with the announcement. They all went to their rooms to choose suitable clothes. Only the aliens had no real intention of participating, as well the girls who were quite shy by nature. He was not going to force them after all. Not now at least.

With music playing, he clapped his hands with excitement, the girls paraded before moving on. They were all wearing bikinis, either looking exotic or very sober, and he loved it. He then noticed Shinobu who was trying to push Ryuunosuke to come to him, so he tried to encourage her too. She ended up coming over to him quickly, but left just as quickly.

In the end, they were all sitting on the ground, awaiting his judgment. He rose from his throne, while remaining serious with his arms crossed, his head lowered and his eyes closed.

"I decided..." then he finally looked up with a smile as big as his head. "That all of you were beautiful and so all of you win!"

At first there were only surprised cries, then they began to jump with joy on the spot. Others threw themselves at Ataru's neck, making him fall to the ground while he laughed softly. They were happy with him, as was he.

Later, fatigue took hold of him again. He had lost track of time completely and he had no idea if he was still in sync with time, but he just wanted to go to sleep.

"Well, ladies! I had a lot of fun and I hope that tomorrow we'll have just as much fun!" he spoke loudly, all the girls wearing somewhat hypnotic smiles, slowly leaving. "Have a good night!"

Once in his room, he jumped onto his new bed. It was huge with a lot of pillows. Ataru was pretty sure six people could sit on a bed of this size.

Lying on his stomach, Ataru thought about what had just happened. He had just made a pact with a demon in exchange for his "love", which was the reason for Lum's absence. For that he had received the harem of his dreams. But he still thought of Lum. He had spent a day without her, without her being jealous and shocking him. It was good for him, but her presence was missed. He still wanted her to be there. He thought about what Mephisto had said, that he could have her later when he was ready. The best was probably to just take advantage of this moment and then accept that Lum could join him, right?

Lying on his bed, his left arm covering his eyes, he heard the door to his room opening. Pulling away his arm, he saw Shinobu, still in her bikini, approaching him. Ataru had to admit that the two-piece bikini suited her very well.

"Ataru-kun..." she sat on his bed as he stood up to be at his full height. "I want to do _something _with you."

He blinked, watching her blush. Slowly she moved closer to him. Did she want a kiss? She was so close that he could almost feel her breath. Ataru looked at her face but noticed that she started removing her bra at the same time.

With her chest exposed, Ataru's eyes widened and he blushed as well. Yes, he had dreamed of that too, but he had never actually experienced it. The brunette girl gently took his hand and placed it on her right breast. At the sensation, Ataru could smell cold sweat. He really had not been prepared for that. He could feel the nipple harden, something that made Shinobu blush more and more.

"Shi...Shinobu...You want..."

He did not finish his words as Shinobu got into a position to remove her panties as well, then laid on her back just in front of him, legs only slightly apart.

"Please...Since this morning...I have only one desire." she just answered.

And so he actually fulfilled her wish. He swallowed his saliva and looked at her face, before he descended on her naked body. First her medium sized breasts, her nipples now both hard, then he looked at her well toned stomach and then what was between her legs.

He was quite hypnotized by the luscious lips that hid her vagina. Slowly his hand got closer to touch it, though he stopped.

_Wait, what are we doing?_

He touched her, still fascinated, and stroked it gently, which got him little groans from Shinobu.

_No, we shouldn't do that, stop!_

Ataru finally got his fingers really close to her lower lips, spreading them apart a little, finally showing what was there.

_What the hell are we doing here? Get the hell out of here while we still have time!_

He pushed his finger inside, which made Shinobu moan louder. He pushed it as far as he possibly could.

_Leave! Get out of here, quickly!_

Ataru pulled his finger out and then looked at some pale, sticky liquid on his finger. He felt like he was hypnotized by what he saw, as if this liquid called out to him, and he ended up putting his finger in his mouth in order to taste it.

_Ah...No, it's perfect._

He licked his finger and then swallowed what he had tasted with great satisfaction. He wanted more.

He positioned himself to better spread Shinobu's legs apart and put himself between them. With his other hand, he stroked the tip of the vulva with a finger, and then moved his head forward, putting his mouth against it. He put each of his arms under each of Shinobu's legs to grab hold of her waist, trying his best to press her against his mouth. Then he opened it and pushed his tongue inside. Shinobu let out louder and louder moans as she played with one of her nipples at the same time.

Ataru liked the slightly salty taste that her juices had, licking every corner he managed to reach and sometimes he tickled her clitoris with his tongue. When there was really nothing left, he looked up and moved along her body. He kissed every part he passed, until he reached her chest. Head slightly raised, he looked at the first nipple and finally put his mouth on it and sucked on it. He heard her scream in pleasure.

Then he let go and brought his head closer to her. He realized he had never been so close to her. Shinobu was his first girlfriend, the only one he had before meeting Lum.

He had invested so much time into getting her. He remembered when they were both in elementary school and he wanted to kiss her like he had seen people do it in a romantic movie. However, reality had been quite different. Even though Shinobu had been very close to him during this time, she still did not accept his approaches. She had given him a violent slap that he had not really recovered from. No one except his mother had hit him yet. He had gotten used to it and now he did not care about the pain she had been causing him recently.

But there was some kind of justice in the end.

He ends up kissing her languidly, pushing his tongue into her mouth so that she could taste her own juice, making her experience the same taste he had. She had her arms relaxing at her sides, while Ataru still had his hands playing with her chest while kissing her. He ends up calming down and just licked her lips.

Ataru let go of her and ended up on top of her, showing her who was the dominant one. He moved back and pulled his hidden member out of his pants. Shinobu let out a small moan of excitement when she saw his organ. Ataru did not smile and just waited a moment before he could put it in the hole.

It was his moment of justice.

He was not expecting a response from the girl, he planted his penis inside Shinobu's vagina. Each time he pleasured himself, he thought back to all the times Shinobu had hit him, scratched him and sent him flying. All those moments when she resisted him, that she promised to be his lifelong girlfriend but than she never tried to listen to when Lum had arrived. She ended up dropping him for someone else.

He heard her scream in pleasure, while he refrained from making any sound and just smiled inwardly. Ataru had finally won. After a while, by force, he finally freed himself. And the girl let a final scream of happiness.

Shinobu began to breathe more slowly, as if she had run a marathon. Ataru removed his member from her and saw that he had finished properly. He laid down next to her and continued to touch her breasts. Without a smile, he fell asleep, realizing that he had just crossed a line with no return.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I'm really sorry, I totally forgot to post the next chapter here lol, everything was on Ao3, but here is the chapters, I will post the next ones every day lol.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** My Territory

He could not believe what had happened yesterday. When he woke up that morning with Shinobu by his side, it was most certainly not an erotic dream, but reality. He had just done what he had always dreamed of doing with his ex-girlfriend. That was pretty great! The best part was that could still taste her juice on his tongue.

Ataru looked at the other girls around him, as well as those who were very insistent on trying to hug him. He wondered what the other girls' juice would taste like. He could take a random girl tonight, treating himself to the night he always wanted and at the same time taste the the juice of another girl.

While he was still surrounded by divine creatures, they suddenly all flew to the side. Ataru, shocked, looked first at where they had landed and then looked to the other side, where the strong wind was coming from. He saw none other than Princess Kurama standing, making herself look superior to the others. She walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"I heard a strange noise yesterday." she said with a cold tone, her face really close to his own. "You wanted to be a man, right?"

Ataru raised an eyebrow and he knew right away that she underestimated him by a lot. She treated him like an idiot and on top of that she seemed to think that he was inexperienced as well.

She shook him, grinding her teeth, and waited for an answer from him.

"Do you think you are a man?" she asked him again, looking too naughty for him.

"What's the matter? Are you jealous?" he replied with a sly smile and a playful tone.

"I'll get an answer from you, no matter what. To your room, now."

Kurama impatiently pushed him towards his room, under the gaze of the other very envious girls. Behind her, she closed the door, so that she was alone with him.

Before Ataru could do anything, she shoved him hard onto the bed, making him land on his back, his feet dangling over the edge. She spread his legs, getting in between them, and lowered his pants, releasing his penis.

The princess's mouth swallowed it and it was an experience like no other. It was nothing like masturbating with his hand, instead it was wet and it felt much more alive. He had his head raised, with his eyes closed, and shuddered each time.

Finally the princess stopped and pulled his member out of her mouth. First she looked at him with no real expression, even if she blushed a little, then she looked at his face.

"I'm pretty disappointed." she simply said.

But in the end, she put it back inside her mouth, making Ataru moan again.

He did not know what was going on. It felt like she was trying to dominate him and maybe even humiliate him. His fists clenched the mattress and then he began to groan. With his two legs, he grabbed Kurama's body and managed to turn her over at the same time as him. Having changed places, he was now above her as she was lying under him. He looked at her with an almost sadistic smile, just seeing her head between his thighs. He almost wanted to laugh, with her shocked look of being there.

"I'm the dominant one here." he spoke calmly, not showing any real emotion as he spoke to her. "I'm superior to you and you owe me respect."

He noticed that she looked rather angry, but he could also see the fear in her eyes.

"But I'm going to be lenient and I want to offer you something special once I reach ecstasy."

While she still had the penis in her mouth, he started pushing harder. He continued to push and pulled back out, like he would do with his hand. He was moaning, but he could also hear the Princess between his thighs trying to scream too because of his penis in her mouth. She was trying to get his member out of her mouth, only succeeding at the last moment. Just then Ataru came, partially in her mouth with the rest ending up on her face.

Ataru withdrew and looked Kurama, amused by her reaction. Kurama had an almost lifeless look to her and her part of her face was covered by his cum. Only wearing his silk robe, which he had not removed, he moved to the princess' legs with delight, causing them to spread. He ran his hand under the pants he could not remove, because it was a piece of her garment, and instead pulled hard, ripping the garment apart and finally getting access to what he wanted, getting a scream of frustration out of her.

Without listening to her, he put his head between her legs and his mouth made contact with her vaginal lips. Like yesterday with Shinobu, he spread his tongue all over them, trying his best to get to taste her juice. He tickled her clit, which made her come. Finally, he felt something on his tongue, getting what he had been looking for. He licked it carefully, tasting what came out of the hole. Eventually, he ended up trying to get all of it into his mouth.

Ataru looked up to see that she had hidden her eyes under her right arm. With excitement, he jumped on her, going up to her neck. He gave her hickeys on the left side of her neck and groped her right breast despite her outfit covering her chest. She let out a cry of ecstasy, calling him gently by his first name. He left her neck and finally kissed her languidly. Putting his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues moving around each other.

He stopped and looked at her, Kurama blushing fiercely with her eyes wide. It was as if she had a revelation.

"Ah yes, you certainly have become a man." she barely whispered.

He started kissing her again and she took him into her arms in an almost violent way, close to scratching his back by simply holding him.

In the end, they did not do much together and he just wanted her to shut her mouth about her libido. Ataru did not really want to end up with her now, as he was just disgusted with her and what she was. When they left the room, the princess ran straight to the bathroom, definitely wanting to clean herself and maybe do something with the cum that was on her. The girls watched her go, then they looked at Ataru again. With cries of joy, they came closer to him and practically jumped on him.

"Yes, girls! There will be something for everyone!" he shouted happily as they almost fought for a spot around his neck.

"Moroboshi-sama…" he heard a very familiar voice behind him. Turning around, he saw the beautiful Ryoko Mendou, who smiled at him and then winked at him.

_I have chosen who will be there tonight!_

He had not noticed, however, that he was being watched by three other girls, who had finally decided to move into their rooms.

"This guy pisses me off!" Benten yelled without restraint.

Oyuki was sitting on her bed, while Ran was looking at the tray she had put her pastries on yesterday.

"There he is, with all these girls, being an even more disgusting man than usual!" Benten continued, pacing back and forth.

"He ate all of the pastries where Ran-chan had put in something to make him fall asleep, but nothing happened." Ran added.

Closing her eyes, Oyuki reflected on things.

"Something strange is going on with Moroboshi-san..." she said in a strange way. "I see something around him, so he must have triggered something."

Benten eventually stopped and looked at Oyuki.

"I don't know what he did to make everyone want to be by his side so much, but I swear if he comes close, I will turn him into a piece of modern art and that's gonna be too bad for Lum!"

Then she realized the name she had said.

"By the way, where is Lum?"

Neither of the other two responded. Oyuki was still thinking, but Ran then looked more ferocious.

"I could take advantage of Lum's absence to be able to take revenge in my own way."

Benten looked at her, first raising an eyebrow and then she looked like she did not care.

"Do whatever you want, I want to get out of here."

Oyuki looked at Ran, who looked outright demonic and like she wanted to laugh at having the best evil plans. Even if she had to trust her, she doubted that it would work, because it seemed far too easy.

* * *

Having finally finished plotting, the three of them left the room, Benten and Oyuki watching the young vampire sensually approach Ataru, who was sitting on his throne and laughing with the girls he had around him. She pushed aside the girl who was right in front of him and put herself in her place, coming face to face with him.

"Ran-chan…?" was all Ataru could say before blushing a little.

Ran smiled at him like an angel, the mask she put on the most in his presence. She put her hands gently against his cheeks and slowly brought his head to hers, his lips now touching her lips.

She was finally going to suck all life out of him and see poor Lum on her knees when she found her lifeless boyfriend.

But nothing happened.

Ran's eyes shot open in shock and fear and found herself seeing the black eyes of the boy who had not closed his eyes. His eyes terrified her. It was as if he understood what she had been trying to do and that she had been caught in the act, but she still kissed him, like she had given up already. What started to terrify her her was the feeling that started to invade her. It felt like some kind of attraction.

Ataru broke the kiss. Her eyes were half closed as she looked at him, now very much scared of him. He then put his hands on her hips and pushed Ran to the side and moved her against a wall.

"Da...Darling, what are you doing?" she asked with her innocent voice, hoping he would take pity on her.

He was on his knees in front of her and he said nothing, remaining silent. He lifted the fabric of her dress and got under it. Ran blushed and let out a chuckle. She then felt his hands pass over her legs, spreading them a little before she felt that he was removing her panties.

Ran uttered a cry of pleasure when she felt what he was doing. She was pressed against the wall, Ataru still under her dress, and she could feel his mouth against her lower lips. She felt like she was out of breath from what he was making her feel. But she felt ashamed. She was in front of lots of other girls and she would have liked for it to happen in her room. Why did she want it to be private between him and her though? She had never been attracted to Darling!

Benten and Oyuki were stunned by the scene happening before them. This disgusting boy was fed in front of everyone else, as if nothing had happened. Benten wanted to act, but she felt paralyzed. All the other girls were watching too, but they were not moving too much. Instead, they seemed impressed by the spectacle that was happening in front of her.

Ran felt Ataru's lips retreat and he finally came out from under her dress and looked at her with a sly smile. She wanted to scream like a fool and before she let him say anything else that evening, she pulled away from him and ran as quickly as possibly to her room and locked herself up. She wanted to free herself from this pleasure.

He looked at her with that same look, then ran his tongue all over his mouth, licking up what was left on his mouth. Each of the girls slowly approached him, not that they were afraid, but rather that they were quite intrigued.

"Well, where were we?" he asked happily, completely forgetting what had just happened.

And the girls jumped on him again.

* * *

Now it was only him and Ryoko in the bedroom. He was standing in front of her, still in his boxer shorts and in his robe as she sat on the edge of his bed, her legs crossed with a smile that hid millions of secrets.

He was waiting for her to say something, because even though he was delighted to have her in front of him, he still felt threatened. He did not know why, but he could sense the presence of Mendou right behind him and he was ready to catch his katana at any moment. But it never came. The protective big brother of the girl in front of him was not here.

_But he will kill me._

If he learned it about it, yes. But was it that important? As he said to himself at every moment, they should only live in the present.

Ataru approached her slowly, but he noticed that she finally moved. She got something out of the bag that she had taken with her. It was a very long black rope, which she handed to him.

"Tie me up." she simply ordered soberly.

He took the rope in his hands, looking for logic in all this. He looked at her again, looking for an explanation, which she apparently noticed.

"Despite what you may think," she began. "I like to be dominated. The times I have done it, it has been like a gigantic amusement park to me."

Ataru gasped at her words.

"You already did it?" he asked with concern.

"You are my third." she held up her two hands to him, winking at him as she spoke. "My big brother doesn't know anything about these little fantasies."

He opened his mouth in surprise, but simply nodded. He ties her hands together, as if he had captured her. She lowered her two hands and dropped down, lying on her back. The boy approached her and spread her legs.

"Before I start," he started. "I'm going to try something first."

Ryoko did not answer, as she was being patient with him. Ataru wanted to be gentle with her first and so he slowly took off her panties, pulling them down her legs. He gently kissed her thigh, then he put his lips against her clit, giving it a soft kiss. And finally he opened his mouth wide and hurriedly put his tongue inside. He could sense that she was reacting a little, but she made no noise, staying quiet. The juice he wanted to taste was not great and she did not seem to really appreciate what he was doing to her. He could feel her reacting somewhat positively, but nothing else. No moaning or anything. He pulled his head from between her legs and looked at her quite displeased.

"Is there a problem?" he tried to ask without getting too upset.

Ryoko looked at him and her only response was that she turned to lie on her stomach. Ataru could see her round buttocks in front of him. On her knees, she lowered her chest against the bed with her rest resting on it, while arching her back as much as possible and pushing her buttocks towards him. He got up to try to understand her. Her legs were spread apart and he could see her vulva appear to him.

"Put it in there." was all she said.

Why? He could just do it as he usually did. It was a rather strange position for him. He looked at her buttocks as she arched her back even more in an attempt to herself closer to him. He felt even more dominant like this. He dropped his pants and gently put his hands on each side of her buttocks. He took his male member and inserted it inside her. Ryoko moaned softly.

Ataru started slowly and then he thought of Mendou. No, now was not the time to think about him. The fact that he was now inside his sister made him aware of several things. He had Mendou's sister now. He had taken what Mendou had tried to stop him the most from. He could do whatever he wanted now.

He accelerated in spite of himself and he heard Ryoko squeaking with pleasure. He was giving her pleasure and he was proud of it, unlike her brother who had always told him to never touch her. This was the best revenge he could possibly get. Now she belonged to him even more than she belonged to her brother..

_Stupid Mendou, she is happier with me!_

Ataru grabbed her hair and pulled, making her scream, while continuing to accelerate his pace.

_I do what I want to her and you won't stop me, __**Shuutaro!**__ Watch me treat her like I always wanted!_

He ended up pulling out when he had not managed to go all the way. He turned her around violently and knelt on his bed and grabbed Ryoko by the hips to continue pushing her down like an animal. He went back inside of her and continued with his fairly rapid pace.

"Aaah, Moroboshi-sama! Keep going! Go harder! Make me feel alive!"

He was above her and lifted her in his arms. Ataru held her so tightly that he pressed his hands against her back. She started to scream louder, but unlike usual, it was a mixed scream of pain and pleasure. He did not stop, but he looked at her a little scared. She did not want him to stop though. So he kissed her forcefully, sticking his tongue deep inside her mouth, while pushing his fingers into her skin. She had broken the kiss a few times to moan in pain, but quickly continued again.

Ataru was finally able to empty himself inside her, but he dropped her onto the bed. Lying on her back, she looked at him with amazed eyes. Ataru, however, was out of breath, as if he had run a marathon. He let go, but put his two hands on either side of Ryoko's head. He was right above her. She raised her two tied hands, looking at him as if she had a revelation.

"It's the first time I've done it...with a demon." she said in a very small voice.

He was confused by her words, but before he could say anything else, she brought her head closer and kissed him, causing him to fall to the side. They did not continue their dance in the bed, but just some passionate kisses. Ataru was sitting against the pillows of his bed and Ryoko's body was against him, continuing her kisses. He grabbed her, hugging her tight.

He glanced in the mirror in front of him and saw something Ryoko could not really see. The girl's back was covered in scratch marks, but not fine scratches as if a cat had done this to her, but scratches thick enough that blood could flow easily. Still in the middle of kissing her, he looked at one of his hands and noticed with horror that his fingers were covered in blood, but above all that the tips of each finger seemed to darken like ink and his nails were becoming thick and long.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** Show time

Ryoko's scars had hardly disappeared over time and the strange change to his fingers had worried him, but not too much. In reality, as time passed in this strange place which he was trapped in, he could feel very different from how he was when he first got here.

Ataru felt so strong and so powerful, as if he was in full control of everything. Every woman around him only had passion for him and he almost felt like a god, though in a different way. He wanted all of them.

That evening, he found himself with Ryuunosuke, being quite shyt in the situation she found herself in, and Shinobu accompanying her again. Ataru was lying on his bed with the girl who was raised as a boy sitting on his face, letting him lick everything she had between her legs. Even if what was happening made her very feminine, she languidly kissed Shinobu, who was facing her and riding Ataru's member wildly, feeling his cock inside her.

The most important thing to the Master when he was with a girl was the juice she could give him. His mind was only attracted by this. He had to do eat a girl at least once, as it was his way now to mark these girls as his own.

When they were finished, the three of them were just lying down, Ataru in the middle with Ryuunosuke and Shinobu on one side each, holding hands as they rested on his chest. In the end, he did not care if they felt good together. The most important thing was that they were his and that they always did what he asked them to do.

They were all silent, but no one had their eyes closed, even if Ataru was a little tired. Both of the girls had their eyes fixed on the top of Ataru's head, as if they found his hair very attractive. He looked at both of them and asked them nonverbally what exactly they were looking at.

"Oh, Moroboshi-kun..." Ryuunosuke began with an almost seductive voice, sounding very strange coming from her. "The horns that have grown on your head are so adorable."

Surprised by her comment, he raised his head so he could look at himself in the mirror, which was still in front of him, and noticed bumps. No, they were not bumps, but strange little black horns sticking out of his hair. Ataru felt two things when he saw them. He felt a lump in his throat, possibly from the anxiety of what was happening, but he also felt excited, his member stirring at the feeling. He was certain that he was ready for another round and he almost wanted to laugh, but he held back. In his mind, he was haunted by questions and he could not figure out how he should act.

* * *

Ataru was now alone in his room, looking at himself in the mirror in front of him, and watching what he had become. His hands which were turning darker and darker, his chest which had turned pale to the point of becoming white, horns sticking out of his head. He probably should wonder what was happening to him, but the excitement of what he was going to become took more and more control of him.

He was changing, not only physically, but also mentally, and he felt like he was reborn. It had only been a dream for a long time and now it was reality. He might as well take full advantage of it.

Ataru thought of all the girls in his harem.

_We want all of them!_

While it was true that they officially did not to belong to him, according to him at least, there was not a night where did he not try to give them cunninglus. He wanted all of them at the same time though.

He tried to think of how he could do it, but while thinking about it, he had not noticed that he had unconsciously taken his penis in his hands and started to masturbate with precum already leaking out.

Even if he knew he just wanted to enjoy himself, Ataru could not help but feel ashamed, as if he had just done something he should not have done. This was not the first time he had masturbated, as it was something he had discovered for a long time. A way to achieve pleasure by himself.

As he came, he found himself sitting on the floor, his back against the bed and legs spread with him holding his penis. Was it fair to do it alone? No, it was about invading others. Ataru looked at himself in the mirror again, eyes wide, looking for the real reason for this discomfort he was feeling.

_Now is not the time to have regrets. We have made a choice._

Ataru gasped, he noticed how his horns were getting slightly longer.

"I just want the happiness of my girls," he said to himself. "I don't want to hurt them..."

Ataru was lecherous, but he was not a violent person and he still regretted what he had done to Ryoko.

_But she doesn't seem to be complaining. She even liked it._

"I don't want to start over," he turned his head to look elsewhere, his words slowly turning to a whisper as he thought of something else. "They don't deserve suffering. Except maybe..."

He looked at himself in the mirror again, trying to make a decision. Then his face got a determined look to it.

"I want them all at the same time."

* * *

Benten groaned as she was in her room. She had no weapons with her, so she would have to do everything with her bare hand. Ever since Ataru felt like growing wings to become the master of a harem with all the girls at his feet, it had just made the goddess of fortune more and more angry. Especially when he had seduced Ran and made her suddenly forgot about Rei, as well as that other raven princess who had been the most unbearable and who now only kissed Moroboshi's feet.

Now she and Oyuki were the only two to stay aware of what was really going on.

"I'm going to make this fool bite the dust!" she said loudly.

Oyuki was behind her, sitting in a corner of the room. Benten turned to her, just as determined as her words were.

"I'm just fed up with and there's clearly something wrong. The fact that Lum isn't even here..."

"Moroboshi must have made a forbidden wish. It is as simple as that." Oyuki concluded for both of them.

"He would have wished for a harem, right?" Benten laughed softly. "Except that he forgets that we are here! And that Lum will surely come here soon to punish him severely."

"I doubt Lum will come." Oyuki noted with the same monotonous tone she always had.

Benten cracked her fingers and her neck.

"If Moroboshi has now become so good in bed, we'll see if he is really good when he has to defend himself."

She opened the door, ready to go.

"Benten, if you confront him, something might happen to you."

She does not react at her friend's worry, just freezing for a moment before she left the room and slammed the door behind her.

Benten moved closer to the door of the room that belonged to who she wanted to see, hoping to be done with him soon, while ignoring any of the girls that was looking at her. She knocked on the door several times and waited for him to answer her.

Ataru, wearing his silk robe, opened the door for her with his penis in clear sight. First Benten felt embarrassed, which she should not be, but then she got angry. It was strange though. It was if she was forcing herself to get angry.

"You! You asshole, I swear I'm going to give you a fucking..." she felt as if she was out of breath, as if she lacked oxygen. No, she felt like she needed something. "I'm going to…"

She had forgotten what she originally wanted, except that she was still mad at him, but it had become something different. She suddenly felt drawn to him, her body wanted him, though she still tried to resist and fight him in another way.

"I'll show you the strength of a woman." she said as determinedly as she could.

He only smiled at her remark.

"Then show me."

Benten jumped on him, giving him no time to react. She had her arms around his neck, her legs around his chest, and she was kissing the boy as she was hugging him violently. Ataru felt somewhat caught off by the girl hanging onto him and just managed to close the door behind them. He pressed her against her wall, getting a proper grip on her.

The two shared a rough kiss, their tongues struggling in order to find out who was superior. Ataru found an opening and managed to stick his tongue deep into Benten's mouth.

Although he was holding her while trying to find a balance, he stopped kissing her and put his mouth to her neck, kissing it while also giving her hickeys. Benten's only reaction was to moan, but she gripped his back tighter and dug her nails into his skin Although he did not care, he grunted and stopped what he was doing.

He pushed her back against the wall again, since he was looking for additional strength to hold her, but he could not stop himself from smelling the best he could smell coming from a woman. Ataru decided to put her on the bed, against his pillows. With his head between her legs, he managed to remove the armor that protected her from predators like him.

He placed his mouth against the outer lips of her vagina, making Benten use her legs to pull him deeper and a hand in his hair to control his head. She pressed him even further against her, as if she wanted him to give her the orgasm with a single lick, while his licks were slow and careful, not giving her the pleasure she wanted.

After a few minutes, he looked up, his tongue, which was strangely longer, licking his own lips with the juice he had tasted, making Benten snicker.

"Finished already? Are you giving up?"

Ataru slowly stood up to her and went to her ear.

"You don't know it yet, but I have already won." he whispered while licking her earlobe.

Before she could answer, she felt something sink into her. Ataru shoved two fingers into her, pushing them as hard as possible to see her reaction. She turned and she felt like she was about to drool.

Ataru stopped, pulling out as he was ready to move on. He took his penis and pushed it deep inside her, which made her scream with pleasure. As he was inside her, he managed to remove the armor she wore on her chest and with one of his hands, letting him play with tits.

She let out several cries, each differing in volume, and Ataru went faster and faster. He pinched her nipples, which were hard, to give her more and more pleasure. In the end, he managed to make her scream one last time, he had managed to give her a final orgasm and he had managed one of his own as he came inside of her.

Benten fell back on the pillows, completely exhausted. Ataru, while still in her, ran his fingers through her mouth. She gently closed her mouth around his fingers and sucked on them like if they were ice cream. With a tired look, she looked at the boy who was on her. She could still feel his member inside her, but it did not bother her.

He lowered himself and offered her some soft kisses on one of her cheeks, whispering in her ear.

"It's over."

* * *

In the main room, his robe now covering him properly, Ataru looked at all the girls around him, all of them doing their own thing. The ones he had spent a night with were practicing something more sexual. He turned his head to the other end of the room and then clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. They all looked at him, completely intrigued.

"Ladies," he removed his robe, dropping it to the floor and making him completely naked. "Let's have an orgy."

They all perked up at his words, removing their clothes one after the other, just to throw themselves at him.

It was the best day of his life, surely. He was in the middle of every girl, licking every clit he had on hand and sucking out the juice they had. It was what he mostly did, while the other girls also played with each other. They fingered each other and licked the nipples of whoever they could. It made Ataru's member much harder.

He often finds himself on his knees, a girl on all fours in front of him. It was good enough for him to be able to push his member inside her. He had done it several times and to several girls already. It was like they were having a big party, except that instead of dancing, everyone offered their bodies to everyone, but especially to him.

Hours had surely passed and all the girls had fallen asleep from fatigue. They were all lying in the middle of the room with Ataru in the middle of them. He thought his eyes were almost going to explode or maybe it was his penis, but he could keep going.

He stood up and looked at them with a smile, glad he could do what he wanted. He had them all to himself now.

No, not all of them.

He looked up and saw the only girl in his harem who was standing, hiding in the hallway and watching him from the shadows. She was also the only one who had not been part of his party.

Oyuki looked at him coldly, which amused Ataru. He finally got up entirely and walked towards her, trying not to touch the others. The Snow Princess had taken a few steps back, clearly suspicious, even though her face was difficult to read. He stopped in front of her when she stopped moving.

"You are the last one." he said to her tenderly, but with a darker look in his eyes.

She did not answer him, remaining silent because she just did not want to say anything to him. And he had noticed it. She was trying to resist him.

"Oyuki-chan..." he muttered again, moving his head closer to her.

However, he felt a chill. Quickly, he was imprisoned in a huge block of ice.

Oyuki started to breathe faster, as if she had started running a marathon. She saw the influence that Ataru had, that he had become different from how he was. Now was her chance to run away. Before she could move though, she saw the ice beginning to crack. And the man inside, no, he was hardly a man anymore, had managed with colossal force to free himself from the ice she had created.

Ataru breathed heavily as he looked at the ground. Oyuki was horrified by what he had just done, but she also noticed his tongue licking the water running down his face. This tongue that moved like a snake. Then he laughed as if he had heard a joke.

"Oh Oyuki-chan, don't be afraid of me."

He moved towards her, always looking at her, but this time, Oyuki locked herself in her room and blocked it with a huge wall of ice in hopes of locking Ataru out. He tapped several time on the ice, but stopped, sighing in frustration.

"I'll get you... You are the only one I haven't claimed yet."

Ataru realized what he had just said. Oyuki was the last. No, he was missing another one, he was missing another girl who was not present in his harem. He had used the others already, but he obviously wanted her too.

Lum was on his list. That he had managed not to think about her it was clearly to avoid being too obsessed with the young Oni. But he felt that she would come. He had been with all the girls in his harem, except Oyuki. He was ready, right? He could come and get it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** Come With Me

A little boy was born in this world. From the very first moment of his life, he had not been wanted. His mother was ashamed to have given birth to such a disappointment of a child. His father did not care for his son in the slightest. When he felt bad, he went to his mother in hopes of being consoled by her, but she refused him any kind of affection.

With his mother refusing to show him affection, he went to a girl instead. And then another girl. And another one. But all of them rejected him. So he created a cage for himself. A cage where he locked all of his little pleasures and dreams in. Every now and then he would leave his cage, but he never left for very long.

One day he met a young girl and she was the first one to show him affection. However, he realized that he did not like to stay outside his cage for too long. So, he went back into his cage, despite the fact that this girl kept hovering around him. She tried several times to open the cage, wanting to free him and believing him to be a prisoner. She could not free him though. He did not allow her to free him.

One day, when she was still waiting in front of his cage, he finally opened it. The girl was happy to see that he was going to come out and spend time with her. He did not come out of his cage though. Instead, he pulled her inside and locked her up with him. She had become an important object in his life.

* * *

Ataru had prepared himself, standing beside the big door that separated this world from the real world. He had found a jacket, the hood of it pulled over his head in an attempt to hide his new horns. All the girls were behind him, worried for him as they watched him preparing to leave. He turned back to them with the biggest smile he could muster.

"Don't worry ladies, I'll definitely come back. And while I'm gone, you can do whatever you want!"

His girls all nodded in response to his words. Ataru's gaze fell on the Princess of Ice, who remained hidden in a corner. He stood there watching her for a moment, as he had not forgotten what had happened the other night. He raised his arm to point a finger at the ceiling, something that silenced the girls around him, and then lowered it to point towards Oyuki.

"When I get back, it'll be your turn."

She did not flinch at his words, refusing to let her icy front crack and giving him any chance to get to her. She watched him turn around and open the double doors that would lead outside with both of his hands. To his surprise, stairs laid beyond the doors. He stepped onto one of the steps and found himself outside his new home. The doors closed quickly behind him, leaving the girls in the dark.

Oyuki, on the other hand, was the first to leave, finding herself in her room again. She needed solitude so she could free herself from her desires.

"Lum..." she began to whisper, as her hands started to caress her thighs. "You are now the only one who can cure Moroboshi-san..."

* * *

On a day that should have been normal, Lum woke up to find that her Darling was gone. She had been living alone with his parents for over a week now. They were worried about him but seemed to suspect where he might be. Lum did not want to believe their theory. Ataru was not the only one who had disappeared. Hundreds of girls from the city had gone missing as well.

The young alien had spent her days looking for him, though she left it to the authorities to find the other girls. She was surprised when she learned from Shutaro that his sister had vanished the same morning. Her classmates too, but moreover, she no longer had any contact with Ran. She could not contact Benten or Oyuki either, neither of them not even from this planet!

Lum could at least count on Shutaro for research, even if his number one priority was his sister, followed by all the other missing girls. In the end, the only one who cared about Ataru was just herself, which made her uncomfortable. Two days later, Ten had offered to leave, thinking that the Earthling was no longer there and that he had left for sure. But she was stubborn and she did not want to believe that he was gone. If her Darling had disappeared and the other girls had disappeared with him, then there was something going on. Someone had planned everything.

There was something else that worried her too. Her powers were weaker and it was strange. It was almost impossible to summon lightning and she flew much slower, almost as slow as Ten. In the end, she had to do what all humans did. Walk.

When she went out to look for some kind of hint again, she felt something that called out to her. Whatever it was seemed to come from the woods next to the Tomobiki park. It was surely only intuition, but to find her fiancé, she would go anywhere.

While she was running, she passed Ran's UFO, which was empty, and a moment later found herself at the fountain next to the clock. The park was empty and the cold, monotonous atmosphere made it difficult to stay here any longer. It looked like a thunderstorm was coming.

She slowly approached the woods. As Lum took her first step into the woods, she remained on guard and always looked around. She felt like she was being watched like someone was spying on her. She stopped and yelled for them to show themself, but no one appeared. She continued walking, stopping again as she heard a branch cracking.

Lum glanced to the side, still on guard, looking for the source of the noise. Then she looked down and noticed that it had been her who had stepped on a branch. She felt slightly ashamed of herself but remained focused.

She thought about how she had never gone so deep into the Tomobiki woods, especially alone. She stopped once again, feeling the presence still being close to her, but this time she realized the strength of the presence she was feeling.

Whatever followed her was definitely not human.

It was for this reason that she felt it. Something had called her, had attracted her. She had come here because whatever it was that she felt demanded that she came here. With eyes a little wider in anguish because of the presence, she looked around again and when she looked ahead she saw, not far away, a hooded person.

Lum could with little difficulty make out the face of this person, immediately reacting once she recognized who it was.

"Darling!"

She ran towards him, tears falling, but she continued to feel that presence, now a little more monstrous and even closer than before. Frozen in place, she looked at the boy, who had suddenly become confused when she stopped.

"Lum?" he seemed visibly confused, holding his arms out. "Aren't you happy to see me again?"

She remained frozen and said nothing, making him lower his arms.

"I'm disappointed, Lum. I thought I would have missed you like you always missed me."

She started to frown.

"What happened?" she asked sounding skeptical, but also somewhat worried.

The boy only blinked.

"Lum?"

"Why did you leave?!"

He started to laugh softly, thrusting his pelvis forward and putting his hands behind his head.

"I met the devil," he replied with a confident tone.

Lum clenched her fists in response.

"Idiot! Stop laughing about that!" she yelled at him.

Seeing her cry calmed him down.

"I was worried about you! Everyone told me that you had abandoned me! I looked for you everywhere! So don't joke about it like that!"

He ended up sighing and getting closer to her, barely any space between them now.

"Lum, where I was, I missed you too."

Lum suddenly looked at him with hopeful eyes. She immediately felt better after hearing such sweet words from her Darling. They were soft words that she rarely heard from him.

"Come on, let's go back." he continued to speak, sounding as sweet as possible as he gently took her hand.

She nodded and both started to walk together. After a minute of walking, Lum noticed that he could be taking her anywhere, but she knew with certainty that he was not taking her home.

"Darling, where are we going?" she asked, looking at him, while he was looking at the path ahead of them.

"We're going back together."

"But Darling, the house is on the other side..."

He stopped, which surprised her. He slowly turned his face to her, a look on his face that almost made her scream. The boy who had taken her hand was not her Darling. No, her Darling did not have those red eyes that almost gave the impression that they were made of blood. She slipped her hand out of his and took several steps back.

"Who are you?!"

His smile disappeared, looking strangely annoyed at her reaction.

"Lum, we're just going somewhere else." he simply said, pretending to find a real explanation.

"No, I refuse! Who are you...? You're not Darling..."

"Why are you resisting and asking me all these stupid questions?! Can't you just shut up and let me take you where we both would be happy?!" his voice was different than usual, a lower pitch, while also being louder, which scared away the crows sitting in the trees.

Lum's eyes widened at his words and she tried to move away from him but saw that he held out his hand so she could take it.

"Come, Lum."

She shook her head.

"My patience has limits, Lum!"

Of course, this made her even less inclined to come to him, while she continued to back away from him slowly.

_Dammit, I want you in my bed tonight and you dare to resist me?!_

He almost began to growl like an animal.

"If you don't want to come with me, I'm going to make you come with me, no matter what."

Lum expected the worst and she was ready to run away at any time, but she was at a disadvantage. If this boy was like her Darling, then he could catch up to her easily, because she could not fly anymore and her only other option was to run.

Without warning, he threw himself on her, not even letting her think. He shoved her to the ground and straddled her, his hands wrapping around her neck. She struggled as much as she could, trying to grab the arms of the boy who was on her, hoping to stop him from tightening his grip on her neck. He did not care about her reaction and he kept pressing, though he was just trying to make her pass out rather than kill her, obviously. She only got more agitated as seconds passed.

_Stronger, stronger!_

Was this going to be how he got excited at being with her? By inflicting pain on her? He said he did not want to hurt his own girls, so why did he keep trying to choke her? Maybe because deep inside of him he knew that…

_**...she deserved it.**_

Then a strange sensation came over him, a noise he had forgotten the sound of. He could feel it deep in his chest. His heart started to beat again.

Ataru immediately stopped what he was doing and looked in horror at the girl on the ground, but then, suddenly, his heart stopped beating again. Before he could say a word, Lum managed to summon a great amount of electrical energy, which threw him against a tree farther away.

He got up as best he could, while Lum straightened herself with difficulty. He looked at her for a moment, then he growled and clenched his fists. In frustration, he ran in the direction he had wanted to go.

"Darling!" Lum's breathless voice echoed behind him.

* * *

Once back with his harem, he took off all the clothes he had on him and threw them on the ground. When he arrived in the main room, each girl was with another girl, pleasuring each other. He did not react to the sight but looked at a couple of girls whom he approached. Shinobu was with Ryuunosuke, the two of them languidly kissing and enjoying it.

Without saying a word, he took Shinobu's arm, stopping what she was doing and forcing her to follow him to his room. Once inside, he let go of her and sat on his bed, his back pressed against the wall. Shinobu looked at him, totally taken aback by how he was acting. He took his penis out and looked at the girl with a cold look.

"Blow me," he ordered.

She nodded shyly and knelt on the bed, before lying down to have her head between his legs, and putting his member into her mouth.

Ataru put his hand on Shinobu's head but did not look at her, as he was lost in thought about what had happened. In fact, he did not stop thinking about Lum, especially about his failure to bring her here. He groaned as he thought about it. He almost felt humiliated.

"Faster!" he screamed to make Shinobu give him more pleasure.

Not even the pleasure he felt could make him think about anything else. Lum was too present in his head. But, it was not only the events of today. Her electricity reminded him that she had always done this to him. Whenever he wanted freedom, she would come and kick him in the face. Every time, she stuck her nose into what was none of her business or brought strange objects from her planet and created discord around him.

Since Lum entered his life, everything had been hell.

He gritted his teeth hard and grabbed hold of Shinobu's hair to move her head the way he wanted.

Lum was going to pay. Lum was going to receive the _love_ she deserved from him. He just wanted to humiliate her, to see her crying, to hear her screaming, to see her in the same state he always was. He wanted to see her humiliated and take her freedom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** Say Hello to your World

Looking at himself in the mirror, Ataru took note of the changes to his body. Earlier, he had first experienced pleasure here and he had still seemed to be what he had always been, but by simply being here and enjoying himself as he did, his body was not the same anymore. His hands that were almost black like coal, his nails that were more like claws, his horns that were getting thicker and a tail that was growing slowly. He knew what he saw in the mirror was not a finished transformation. What was he becoming for having obtained what he dreamed of?

He could become what fate wanted, but he wanted to have all the girls with him. That thought annoyed him every time he thought about it. He wanted all the girls, yet one was not here. And he was responsible for that. Thinking about it, Ataru put his claws on the mirror and scratched it, making a shrill sound.

The boy, or whatever he was, got up and went out of his room to find his girls. Each had gotten into the habit of having fun like they always had. But they looked up when they saw their Master stand in the middle of the big red room. He sighed and began to slowly sit down. The silence was intense and they were all waiting for an order or even just a word from him.

Ataru was naked, almost lying down now. He looked at the ceiling first and then looked down between his legs. With his tongue nearly hanging out of his mouth, his eyes were partially closed as they moved across the room.

"The first one who manages to give me the most pleasure will have the right to do anything she wants with me for a whole night."

With noises of surprise, they soon pounced on him when he did not move.

Ataru felt like he was in a bath. He could feel the warmth as well as the touch of all the soft hands of the girls who were all over him. Some girls were playing with his member, feeling a mouth that timidly kissed the head of his penis, as well as a hand that held it tenderly. Below, he could also feel rather naughty tongues licking his balls. The moans he was letting out were mostly related to that since they were very sensitive.

Some hands were quite curious, some caressed the rest of his body with fury and others gently, each with their own personality. On his chest, there were two girls who kissed each other, straddling him to let their clits touch his belly button.

Turning his head, he saw that his own hands were taken, one of them held by Shinobu, who seemed to be looking at the hand with a strange melancholy while rubbing it quite slowly. Ataru thought that she must be feeling bad that she had not managed to calm him down the last time he demanded a blowjob from her, but he did not hold it against her. He raised his hand to touch her face and she looked at him. He focused on her, despite everything that he was feeling. He placed his finger on the lips of his childhood friend and she took his hand, gently kissing his fingers.

He stopped looking at her to look at the ceiling again. Each girl tried to make him experience the most intense pleasure possible and each sensation made him more than happy. He could feel all the mouths that tried to swallow his penis or were licking it. His chest was also assaulted by a drooling mouth, which cherished him like a divine being.

He was a God. No, he was a Demon.

It is true that, when he thought about it, he had made a pact with a demon. His heart was beating for no one and love no longer existed for him. Only desire and pleasure. And if he became so monstrous, it was because of his choices and he did not regret them.

The boy slowly opened his mouth, wearing an almost mad looking expression. Having all the girls playing with his body, he laughed loudly. It was a long laugh and he did not know for how long he was laughing, but he felt two cold hands on his face, making him stop.

Turning his head, Ataru could see Oyuki, who was still only showing that cold side of her. If he had been surprised to see her, he did not show it and could not help his smile turning into something more perverse. The Princess of Neptune no longer had anything to hide her private parts and she stood up, putting her vulva to his mouth and wrapping her thighs around his head.

She could feel a serpentine tongue creep inside her. It was such a strong feeling, she could not help but tighten her thighs around his head. Ataru drank her juice with little difficulty, despite the sensations his body was feeling, and he almost felt himself losing his mind as Oyuki kept his head between her legs, making it hard to breathe.

His concentration slipped and he started to cough. He was being choked by Oyuki. He felt like he was starting to drown in an ocean and unable to get any air. In the end, everything turned black and he faded into nothingness.

* * *

Ataru gasped as he could breathe again, noticing that Oyuki was not with him since he did not feel anything around his head anymore. Standing up and opening his eyes, with a hand on his forehead, he looked around. He could see all the girls in his harem, but all of them were on their knees, wearing chokers and blindfolds.

He watched his surroundings and realized that he was in another place than where he and his harem usually were. The whole room was dark, only barely illuminated by the light coming from a gap in the giant double doors. He got up, not asking himself any questions about the girls around him, and walked over to the door.

When he opened the door, only needing to push the door since it was already partially opened, he noticed that it was a strange giant room that was primarily red. It was almost as if it was like a sort of cabinet of curiosities, like a laboratory from another era. Everything was lit only by a single candle, though he spotted a giant mirror half hidden by a curtain. The floor was dusty with earth and there was something resembling a bathtub, filled with a black liquid with splotches of red across the surface. He did not really care what it was though.

"I've waited for you."

Ataru turned around and noticed the demon he had met a few days earlier. The one with whom he had made a pact to obtain the harem he now had. Unlike the last time, he was undressed and his long red hair was messy.

"You passed my test, so I congratulate you," Mephisto spoke while approaching him.

Ataru looked at him, taking in the details, but did not feel particularly impressed by what he saw. The demon noticed his gaze and began to smile in a strange way.

"What is it? Don't you find me attractive?"

The question made him cross his arms and he could not help but have a little fun. He looked away with a mischievous look.

"Sorry, but I'm only interested in girls."

Mephisto backed away a little at Ataru's words, placing his hands on his chest and under each hand, something began to gradually grow. Ataru looked on as Mephisto's chest changed before him in a strange way. His chest had become a fairly large pair of breasts. The perfect kind of breasts a woman should have.

"Is this better?" Mephisto asked with a still very masculine voice.

Ataru hesitated to touch them to see if they were actually real, but in the end, he looked at the demon with envy.

"Can you do the same thing to all the boys in Tomobiki?"

The demon laughed at his words.

"So, you want to live surrounded only by girls? Oh, come on, Ataru. You have to at least know all the other kinds of pleasure that exist."

He turned away, remaining uninterested in his words. Mephisto looked at him with half-closed eyes.

"When you'll be a real demon, you should be tempted by everyone." he continued to speak, but this time with a much softer voice.

Ataru looked at him again, but this time with confusion. The demon began to smile and closed his eyes.

"Oh, forgive me, Ataru-kun, for not telling you the truth," Mephisto took his hand. "But this pact we have, as well as this slow transformation. This doesn't just happen for pure aesthetics."

The demon moved closer to his face, wanting to be as close as he could to his eyes.

"I told you the first time that I was very interested in you. You're just the person I need."

If Ataru's heart was still beating, it would have been beating very hard.

"What do you want from me?"

Mephisto moved his head away, while his chest was still pressed against Ataru's.

"I'm the master of the six princes. Each represents a nature that only God has judged to be a sin. I'm just missing one."

With both hands, he took the face of the boy who was still in front of him.

"You're the one I miss. You're the seventh."

He released him and turned around, getting something. Ataru looked at his own hands and almost thought he felt shame, but he smirked.

"So I'm very lecherous, right?"

"You asked to become the devil for a harem." the demon with red hair replied.

Ataru looked up at him, quite impressed that he had apparently heard what he had said the other day.

"I'm now certain. You're the one who had to come back to the place intended for you."

Mephisto got up after finding what he was looking for and he moved closer to Ataru again, handing him a new red apple, which was so bright and clean that again he could see his own reflection on it.

"I'm offering you a new deal. You'll have all the girls you want, even boys if you feel like it. You'll have an eternal life filled with lubricity, but you must be the seventh prince that I have searched for so much," Ataru nodded carefully while remaining attentive. "However, in order for you to officially become my prince, you must defile the only girl who you let slip through your fingers."

His eyes widened when he realized that Mephisto had started talking about a person he knew so very well. Mephisto brought the apple closer to him and looked at it.

"I told you to go get her when you're ready and you're about to become what you're meant to be."

Ataru grunted. He did not like being reminded of his failure.

"Take a bite from the apple and she'll be yours, Ataru."

He took the apple from his hands and looked at it while thinking. He was still quite skeptical, but he had already started going down this path, so he might as well continue until the end and finish with this new life he had found himself.

Ataru bit into the apple and swallowed the piece in his mouth. A huge shiver came over his body.

He dropped the apple to the ground and felt an enormous amount of enjoyment deep inside him. Every fiber of his being felt amazing, though they seemed to be metamorphosing. He groaned and rushed to the mirror, landing on his knees. His cheeks were red as if he had been exercising. His skin was turning white, while his arms and legs were, on the contrary, turning black and the skin on his limbs was becoming much harder as if his limbs were getting a shell. His tail was growing longer and so did his horns, but he also grew two more, if smaller, horns.

As he was changing, he had one hand pressed against the mirror while with the other one he tried to masturbate in order to empty himself. He was going fast, wanting it to end soon, but at the same time, he did not want it to end.

Ataru moaned with happiness, but he could not seem to smile. His mouth was open, but it was impossible for him to express joy. The new demon then felt a hand gently caressing his pelvis, while the second hand had stopped his own, which made his penis shake.

"Let me do it. I'll finish it for you." he heard Mephisto say with a very dark and deep voice, unlike the voice he usually heard from him.

Hesitantly, he let the demon's hand take hold of his member, replacing his, while he ran his hand over the mirror. The other demon was stroking him more violently, almost succeeding in making him let out a cry. He could have screamed if he had not finally found release. He looked at his member, which covered all of the ground around him, as he breathed quickly. It was almost as if he had run a marathon. The hand holding his penis let go and continued to caress his body.

"My son, we're almost there."

There was a chill in his spine when Mephisto said these words. He also felt the hands of the demon resting on his buttocks, almost trying to spread them apart.

"Welcome home, Asmodeus."

As Mephisto finished speaking, the new demon very quickly felt something come into his rear that made him scream. He had pressed his hands so hard against the mirror that he managed to break it.

* * *

Ataru found himself in his classroom, wearing his uniform. However, there were no teachers and no students either. He was sitting on a chair in the middle of the classroom. All the desks and chairs were pushed to the side, leaving a very large space in the middle. Right next to him was another chair, but also another person. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Lum, who like him was in her uniform, though she was somewhat different. Her face was blank.

She got up from her chair and moved to stand right in front of him. She looked like a puppet that someone was controlling. Placing a hand on her chest, he watched with fascination as it disappeared inside. Right before his eyes, she ripped her heart out, her beating heart in her hand. She held it out right under his nose, waiting for a reaction from him.

Ataru looked at it for a moment, then he looked up at her with a terrible smile, showing all of his teeth. He took the heart in his two hands and crushed it like nothing. Then he stuffed her crushed heart into his mouth, slowly chewing on it, but struggling to swallow for a moment. Lum's lifeless body fell to her knees, but he did not stop.

A giant fist appeared, slamming Lum's body into the ground. The giant hand grabbed the whole thing, ripping out part of the soil as well, and made a fist to try to create a ball.

Ataru looked at what he had made with the new shape of his hand and put it into his mouth, swallowing the ball he had formed.

_So, that's happiness._

He was half out of the bath in Mephisto's room and he felt the two hands of his Master, his Father, coming to curl up against his chest. He was pushed back by him and found himself entirely in the black liquid, his body found himself between the legs of his Master.

"Do you know what you have to do?" Mephisto's loud voice asked, sounding much more powerful than usual.

"What if I don't succeed?" he wondered, fearing something else. "What if she resists me?"

"You have to force her, even if she refuses. You have the right to do the worst things to have her."

Ataru, who was leaning against his Master, felt his two hands press against his chest, trying to reassure him.

"There's no more pity now, only desire."

Looking at the ceiling, he thought of Lum's smile one last time, but he smiled because he knew he would be able to succeed.

"I won't disappoint you."

He straightened up, the liquid flowing down his body, and was ready to go. He was just held back by his new tail, which Mephisto had grabbed.

"Oh, just one more thing before you leave."

Ataru brought his face closer to the one who was hidden in the shadow of his much bigger, more imposing and almost inhuman form. He heard a whisper in his ear. At the end of his request, Ataru felt like he was watching from the outside. He began to act on instinct, dropping down and grabbing Mephisto's member. He took him into his mouth and all the way down his throat. He bobbed his head several times with his Master's hand resting on his head.

"That too will be part of your demon work."

Strangely, Ataru felt regret when he heard those words.

* * *

Ataru woke up in the middle of the room he knew all too well. All the girls were around him, but none of them touched him. They all just smiled, delighted to see their adored Master again. When he stood up at his full height, he noticed how much bigger he was. His new shape made all men on Earth look ridiculous. He felt such tasty energy running through him that he wanted to unleash on all the girls around him. So, he had officially become what he had wished for. The Devil.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:** It's Almost Done

Ataru saw nothing, as it was completely dark, lying on his bed and having blindfolded himself. The girl he wanted was with him, having kept his promise. He belonged to a girl for the night. And the one he had chosen was none other than Oyuki.

Lying down, he was propped up by his pillows so that he was not lying completely flat on the bed. The Princess of Ice was sitting on his chest, one leg on each side and her skin so cold that it gave him chills. She was licking the head of his penis, her cold mouth touching it as she licked the head like it was ice.

He could have moved, could have touched her body, but he did not. Oyuki had kindly asked him to not touch her and therefore had locked his hands away in ice.

He was delighted to be able to spend the night with her, especially since she had managed to resist him the longest. And that made him terribly excited. To him, she was lucky. She was the first to be able to test his new form.

After some small groans, the new demon let out a much louder groan. His partner had taken his penis entirely in her mouth and the freezing cold gave him a new feeling. He also happened to feel the luscious vulva of the Neptune's princess rubbing against his chest.

As he came inside her mouth, Ataru groaned again. Oyuki pulled his penis out of her mouth and turned around, moving until she was able to kiss him. She put her cold lips on his and let herself be carried away until he felt something like ice in his mouth. It was his frozen cum. He did not spit it out, not wanting to show disrespect towards the princess.

Oyuki deepened the kiss, her tongue trying to reach every corner of his mouth. He was surprised when a fairly large ball of ice swelled in his mouth, which prevented him from moving it. Any sounds he tried to make were muffled, but he knew he could just as easily break the ball of ice, though refused to do so.

The girl recovered on his lower body and this time Ataru could finally feel what he expected from her. Although he was lying down and she was above him, she pushed his member into her vulva and began to go wild quickly, screaming. It excited him that Oyuki was screaming so loudly. Ataru crushed the ice in his mouth and freed his hands from the ice that had kept him from using them.

While continuing to fidget in all directions, Oyuki could feel his cum in her vagina, releasing the demon with whom she had played. However, she was bewildered when Ataru pulled her down onto his chest and hugged her.

"I'm about to give up..." she said, pointing out the obvious to him.

Ataru did not answer while he hugged her even tighter.

"Is that what you always wanted? A life like this..." Oyuki continued, even though her voice was weakening.

With his demonic hands, he gently stroked the back of the ice princess.

"Yes." he simply replied, giving no further explanation.

"Do you love us?" she asked with a little desperation as if it was the last thing she could do before completely losing her mind.

Ataru released her this time, no less gentle than before. He was lost in his mind because of the question he had been asked.

"Yes and you?"

His question went unanswered when he saw that she had fallen asleep on him.

* * *

Later in the day, or even at night, Ataru sat on his throne, surrounded by three different girls. One was hugging him, her breasts squeezed against his body, one caressed his chest and one had his penis between her tits. It pleased him.

However, looking at all of his girls in the big red hall, he noticed a lonely girl, who did not seem to be interested in pleasure, sitting in a corner with her knees pulled up and no smile on her face. It was Shinobu. She was looking at an empty spot, clearly lost in thought. Ataru had gotten used to seeing her with Ryuunosuke, though this time Ryuunosuke was with Benten in another corner.

Was there jealousy amongst his girls?

He placed a hand on the head of one of the girls around him, petting her.

"Ladies, can you leave? We'll continue later," he ordered with a comforting voice as he looked at them one by one.

Without saying a word, they stopped and walked away from him. He was alone on his throne and he placed an elbow on the armrest, resting his head on his hand. He looked at Shinobu for a moment, but she did not seem to have noticed him yet.

"Shinobu," Ataru called with a firm voice.

She seemed to wake up from her thoughts and looked up in surprise, turning her head towards him. He held out one hand, gesturing for her to come to him. With a little hesitation, Shinobu approached him and stopped a few meters away.

"Yes, Master?"

Ataru patted his lap as his response, making her understand that she should sit there. She did so and rested her head on him, while he embraced her. It was a little strange how she seemed to be much smaller, even if it was him who was now taller.

"Shinobu, why is your face looking so sad?" he asked in a low tone.

Shinobu shivered, trembling as she sat on his lap.

"You seem to be lost. Is there something bothering you?" he continued to ask, placing a hand on her cheek.

Ataru waited for a moment, but Shinobu did not say anything. He stroked her head in an attempt to comfort her.

"You know that you can tell me everything," he said, still not getting a response. "I don't want you to be sad. I don't want anyone here to be sad. I just want to see that you're happy. I'm here to make sure you're all happy."

Stopping for a few seconds, he hoped that she would say something, but kept talking when she did not.

"It saddens me that you make such a face. I'm like a father who looks after his children. I don't like to see unhappiness from any of my children and I never want to see you so sad. We're together again, Shinobu. You don't know how happy that makes me. I'd never let you go again… "

As he spoke to her, he had tightened his embrace, still stroking her hair. Shinobu, who had remained silent and quite dazed, had her ear pressed against his chest.

"Your heart..." she began. "It doesn't beat…"

Ataru froze. Although his gaze remained neutral, he hid his surprise. He slowly shoved Shinobu's head away and looked her in the eyes.

"Shinobu…" Ataru carefully spoke again after a long silence and in a low, but firm voice. "Tell me what's wrong."

She got up and stood in front of him, looking elsewhere. She felt very ashamed. Her hands tightened against her thighs, while her legs trembled. He noticed that she did not get wet, that she was not excited, so there had to be some reason for her to be so upset. He was about to say something, but Shinobu finally raised her head and looked at him.

"I miss my family..." she said, which made the demon's eyes widen.

She waited for an answer, but she decided that she preferred to continue speaking.

"I also remember how fun things were before, when we were in class or when we were having a strange adventure."

The demon's gaze eventually cooled. He seemed to be annoyed with what she was saying, frowning softly.

"Do you remember? When the four of us were together!" she exclaimed with a nostalgic smile. "It was me and you, even if you could be boring but that was why it was funny. Then there was Mendou-san too, your rivalry was just as fascinating. And of course, there was also Lu-"

"Shut up!"

Shinobu moved away as she noticed the demon's reaction to her words. His voice had been so loud that the rest of the harem had stopped whatever they were doing to watch what was going on. Shinobu felt a little fear as she watched his face contort in anger. Ataru stood up and approached her, showing how imposing he was.

"I forbid you to say her name." she shivered at the tone he was speaking with. It was so dark.

Shinobu placed her hands over her mouth, thinking she had made a serious mistake. Ataru tried to calm himself down and make her feel better.

"Look Shinobu, let the past be in the past," he spoke, using a much softer tone now. "There's nothing to stop us from doing what we want here! Things like school and friends are no longer important. You can do what you want! Sharing, loving, offering new sensations, that's happiness!"

He placed his hands on Shinobu's shoulders, trying to make her understand what he was saying to her.

"That's why you're all here with me. We're in a paradise of pleasure. There's no more pain, no more negative energy! This is what I have always wanted for all of you!"

She tried to hide a little grimace, but continued to look at him, her gaze never leaving him.

"Shinobu, you're happy here, aren't you?"

Shinobu nodded, trying to not contradict him. Ataru frowned as he understood what she was doing.

"Shinobu, do you love me?"

It was silent. No reaction, nothing. Shinobu was looking into his eyes, almost as if she had become a statue. Ataru's hands began to tremble slightly on her shoulders. She stayed quiet.

_"Darling, I love you!"_

Ataru's eyes widened when he heard the girl's voice in his head. He flinched, having forgotten what was around him as he showed signs of anger over the girl he had lost. He stopped shaking in anger when he felt Shinobu's hand on his cheek.

"Ataru-kun…"

He froze, tightening his grip on the girl's shoulders in front of him. Her words angered him, no longer caring about what he showed.

"**Don't call me by that name!**"

Forcefully lifting her, he placed her on his throne and stood over, making sure she could not escape from him.

"He's gone! I'm not the one you knew anymore!" he shouted at her, while the helpless Shinobu had her back pressed against the throne. "You should no longer see me as I was! I'm your Master now!"

He placed his hands against her neck, squeezing lightly and pulling her closer to him so that they were face to face.

"I am Asmodeus. I am your God. You're only here to satisfy me and in turn, I offer you paradise on Earth and that's how you thank me?!"

Shinobu started to scream, but she did not know if she screamed out of pain or fear.

"I give you everything. I take care of you. I let you experience better orgasms than any man is capable of giving you!"

"Forgive me!" she finally yelled, wanting to be free.

"And you dare to feel remorse, to think of the past when you're finally free to do what you want!"

"Forgive me! Forgive me!"

He sneered bitterly.

"I think I need to punish you. You could serve as an example to the others while allowing me to have a great time."

"Please, forgive me!"

He let go of her and stepped back. Shinobu began to cough and folded over. Ataru still looked at her with a smile, but he seemed to be somewhere else as if he had started to think of something different.

"No, wait..." he simply said in a low voice.

It was followed by a laugh that echoed across the room, making all the other girls in the room shudder, already quite frightened of what they had seen.

"Yes, that's it!"

Ataru moved closer to her, still wearing a sick smile and a petrifying look.

"No, I know Shinobu-chan. I'm willing to let you see your family, but only if you do something for me."

She quickly fell onto her knees, kneeling before him. She would not ignore the chance she was given here.

"I'll do anything! Please, don't punish me!"

His member touched her cheek, caressing it, while his hand stroked her head at the same time.

"I want you to go outside and bring me Lum. Your wish will be granted then."

Shinobu teared up when she realized what he had told her. It made her feel somewhat disoriented, but it also comforted her. She had found a glimmer of hope.

* * *

After several hours of preparation, Shinobu was finally outside, never thinking she would see the sky again. She could not be concerned with everything that was personal to her though. Her mission was to find Lum. In the feminine clothes she had found, she ran into the Tomobiki Woods. She assumed she would need to go to the Moroboshi house to find the alien, after all, it was where she would usually be.

"Shinobu?"

Speak of the devil.

She turned around and found the young alien wearing a long dress and a jacket, clearly surprised to see her.

"Lum!" she rushed over to her, almost crying.

"What're you doing here, Shinobu? You suddenly disappeared!"

Shinobu watched Lum with fear in her eyes.

"A..." she hesitated to say the first word. "Ataru-kun sent me. He wants to see you again."

Hearing the boy's name, Lum grabbed the girl in front of her by the shoulders.

"Darling?! Do you know where he is?!"

Shinobu looked at the floor, trying not to show too much on her face.

"Tell me! How do you know where he is? Where were you?" Lum continued, shaking her.

"He is with us and he wishes to see you…"

Lum calmed down.

"Us?" she blinked, then realized what she meant. "Wait, Darling is with all the other girls who disappeared?!"

Although Shinobu was confused, she just nodded. The alien did not like what that meant.

"He's the one behind all these abductions! And he had the nerve to come and get me the last time! If my powers worked properly, I would make him regret what he did to me!"

Shinobu continued to stare at the ground, still almost ashamed, but she could not help saying a little more.

"Ataru-kun is different now."

Lum looked at her again, all anger disappearing from her face

"He came to see me the last time and I saw that he wasn't like usual. I thought he had become a monster."

Shinobu put her hand against her chest, looking at Lum with a serious expression and grabbing her arm.

"Lum! You have to come with me! You can probably settle things with him!"

Before Lum could say anything else, she was running along with Shinobu, who was nearly dragging her. She frowned on the way. She had been looking for her Darling in this area since she had seen him here, wanting to punish him for what he had done.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:** One last time ?

As they were talking down a long set of stairs, Lum could feel that Shinobu's hand was shaking. Just a moment ago, she had brought her to an old dump that was in the Tomobiki Woods, the only light in it being the natural light that was shining in from outside.

Shinobu had said nothing since she had taken her here but still looked so scared. Lum wondered if anything had happened with Ataru. When she thought about the last time they had met, it had shocked her. Being strangled by the boy she loved was hard to imagine and yet it had happened. He always made it clear that he did not like hurting girls. It had haunted her most of the evening on the same day and it really made her wonder if it was indeed her Darling, even if she already started to have doubts.

Standing in front of a gigantic double door, Shinobu opened it without any kind of struggle. Looking inside, Lum could see a corridor filled entirely with red. She took a step into the corridor, walking while looking at all the different doors around her. It was only then she noticed that Shinobu had disappeared into one of these rooms.

"Shinobu!"

The alien headed for the door her friend had taken, but no matter how much she knocked or pulled, the door would not open for her. She looked at the other end of the corridor and with decisive steps, she went there. She was surprised to arrive in a giant hall, tarnished with a rather dark red. A huge throne immediately stood out to her, but she did not approach it.

A hand grabbed one of her legs.

"Oh, Lum-chan, are you here too?"

At the sound of the voice, Lum gasped. On the ground was Ran, wearing a corset, stockings, garter belts, but with nothing to cover her private parts. She seemed just as surprised to see her. Only then she noticed that there were other girls on the floor like Ran was. It was almost as if they were zombies.

"Lum-chan, don't you want to have fun with Ran-chan?"

Still holding her leg, Ran was slowly pulling herself up. Lum took a step back, looking terrified. She shook her leg in order to get Ran to let go of her. Looking at all the girls, she found herself even more terrified, sticking to the walls as she tried to move.

"Lum is here? Oh hell, it'd be great if we did _that_ tonight."

Lum turned her head at the voice, spotting Benten, who was just like Ran. Unlike her though, her legs were spread apart and her fingers were playing with her clit while letting out groans of pleasure.

The alien headed for another door, the light coming from there and it being the only place that gave off light. But she cringed when she saw all these girls in front of her. She wanted to scream.

"Lum-chan, come over here."

Lum gasped at the voice she had not heard for days. It was the same voice she knew, but it seemed to be amused. She bit her lower lip, then she stopped looking around, heading towards where the light was coming from. Another staircase led her to an equally red room but the light was more present, unlike the big hall where she needed to strain her eyes to see anything.

Arriving downstairs, Lum looked around. In one corner she saw a number of couches. Something was lying on one of the couches, a tail hanging over the edge. With a shiver, she approached it and it was then that she saw a head with two gigantic horns, as well as two smaller ones. Its arms, legs, and shoulders were covered by black scales, but the rest of the body was white, with only the hair being a different color. It was a very large creature and just even approaching it made her afraid.

Finally, the head turned to her and with its red eyes, she recognized him right away, despite his very long tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"Darling..." she whispered, almost stunned by what she saw.

The demon's tongue disappeared back into his mouth and he gave her a wry smile. He straightened up, looking at the girl in front of him.

"Lum-chan, I'm so happy to see you," he said with a mischievous tone.

He sat up and began to spread his legs, showing what he had between his legs. Lum stared at it, blushing, before looking away angrily.

"So, Lum, are we not having fun? I'm here for that, you know?"

All she could do was groan at what he said to her.

He looked at her. She seemed to be embarrassed to see him like that, but she was not wet and showed no signs of excitement, which made him sigh. That would have to change. He decided to play with his member, surely making her want it.

"Don't worry, Lum, I have plenty of time."

She noticed what he was doing, blushing even more and starting to scream.

"Darling, stop that!"

He closed his eyes with a teasing smile.

"I can't stop. When you call me that, I get so horny!"

He opened one eye to look at her again, looking very amused. But Lum was not amused at all.

"Stop that! Can I know what happened to you?!"

He stopped fiddling, then pointed to his horns on his head.

"Oh, you want to talk about this? Well, now I'm like you, Lum-chan!" he could not help but say her name. "I'm a demon like you. Well, I'm rather different compared to an Oni!"

He sneered, but Lum did not stop looking at him angrily. If her powers worked, she would have made him experience what over ten million volts felt like. The demon waited for a moment, while he was still pushing his penis forward. He waited for it to have an effect, but for the moment she did not react to it.

"You disappeared just to become some kind of monster?" Lum's voice was about to crack.

He growled quietly at her words. She almost wanted to slap him but stopped herself for the moment.

"Aren't we all monsters, Lum? Especially you."

Her eyes widened and she almost felt insulted.

"Are you pretending that I'm more horrible than you? Look at yourself, at what you've been trying to do!"

He closed his eyes, his amusement never disappearing.

"I had my wish. And I'm about to have more."

Lum screamed inwardly when she heard him say that he had what he always wanted. He had managed to get his harem and Shinobu had been one of his victims. She seemed completely lost because he had to have done something to her. The worst part was the girls upstairs and how they were kept.

He watched her reaction. She seemed so devastated to know the truth, which made him laugh. Soon, he realized that Lum had still not reacted as he intended her to. He sighed, having gone great lengths already to get her to do what he wanted.

"Okay, I'm tired of waiting. Blow me."

Lum opened her mouth, shocked at what he had just said. She did not move and still looked at him with anger. He waited again, thinking that she was resisting him.

"I told you to blow me."

She gnashed her teeth.

"No."

This answer made the demon's eyes widen, not expecting outright refusal from her. He straightened up, clenching his fists.

"Blow me! It's an order!"

Lum did not know if she was scared or just getting angrier, probably a mix of the two. She was outraged to see the demon in front of her ordering her to pleasure him as if she was a prostitute. She shook her head.

He got angry. She was just as tough as last time. Getting up, he was filled with rage at seeing her refuse his order. As he stood up, Lum noticed how much taller he was.

"You always wanted me! And the one time that I offer you the chance that you have always wanted, you resist me!"

"I got several reasons to resist you now!" she replied, screaming too.

He calmed down and crossed his arms.

"Then you should be able to tell me these reasons."

"Because I don't want to and also because you're not my Darling!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, their faces very close.

"Is that not what you called me earlier?" he asked with an amused smile again, his long serpentine tongue slithering towards her face and catching her chin.

Lum shook her head and tried to free himself from the demon's grip. She tried to get his tongue away from her, but he managed to pull it back into his mouth quickly.

"Anyway, whether you want it or not doesn't matter. Tonight it'll be the two of us and I'll give you the best orgasms!"

The alien shook her head and kept looking at him suspiciously.

"I didn't come here to pleasure you. I'm here so that this all ends and we can go back together!"

"Oh," he tilted his head slowly to the side, his expression scaring her. "So, you want to destroy my happiness, Lum?"

"How can you call that happiness?!"

He finally let go, making her back away. She could not see his eyes any longer as they were covered by his hair.

"Do you want to challenge me, Lum?"

"This isn't happiness! I saw the moments when you were happy, Darling! This isn't what you're looking for!"

He moved closer to her, terrifying her, but she remained firm.

"How can you know?" he leaned towards her. "How can you know that this isn't happiness? You clearly don't know me well enough."

"Oh, I can only know what happiness is if I know you very well? This happiness is just poisonous and bitter. You can't live like this!"

The demon laughed, but this time not because he found anything funny, but because he was tired of hearing her speak.

"You've always been like that..."

Lum gasped at his words, blinking and watching him.

"You always wanted me to do what you wanted. You came into my life and decided you could just do that, changing everything."

He was shaking, despite his rather calm tone. Then without warning, he threw himself at her, making her fall to the ground while he was on her, just like last time. His hands wrapped around her neck, but he did not put any pressure on it.

"You bitch have always been there, pissing me off and preventing me from living my life the way I wanted!" he was starting to get louder.

Lum gasped, trying to push away the hands that were holding her throat. She could also feel the member of the demon on her stomach, giving her a feeling of discomfort as well.

"You'll finally get the reward you always wanted from me!"

He tightened his grip on her throat and brought his head close to her as she tried to scream.

"I'm going to ruin you, so that it'll no longer be pleasure that you'll experience, but suffering!"

Lum cried out from being unable to breathe but continued to look into his eyes.

"V-very well..." she tried to say despite the hands on her neck. "So, kill me! If you want your happiness, kill me and never be my Darling again!"

Kill her? He could do that, yes, but he did not want to. Lum was a girl above all and a new member of his personal collection. He was so close to finishing it and once he had, he would have succeeded.

"I'm not going to kill you," he said a little more calmly, loosening his grip. "You'll just be my favorite little whore."

Suddenly, his words made Lum smile.

"Ah, so would I be your favorite?"

The demon was quite confused by her unexpected reaction.

Then he felt a flutter in his chest.

His eyes widened at the feeling and he placed a hand on his chest. He had just made a mistake. He noticed Lum's still smiling face. It was as if she was relieved to see him like that. He groaned and started to squeeze her throat again.

"Alright, I'll kill you and get rid of you. Keeping you would do me more harm than good!"

Grip tightening further, he could hear her barely manage to cough.

"I don't need you anyway. I can very well do without you! Because, after all, you're...you're..."

He went on and on, almost seeming like he was losing his voice. She let go of his arm and then with the little strength she had, she managed to touch the cheek of the demon that was trying to kill her.

_You're… You're..._

He forced himself to press even harder in order to finish her. Then he looked into her eyes, which seemed to cloud, almost as if she got lost.

_You're... You're…_

He was unable to continue while looking at those eyes and he did not like the look she had. He had never really wanted her to look at him with those eyes. He liked to see her smile.

_You're the only one who makes my heart beat._

Another flutter baffled him, which made him freeze and lose his grip. His heart.

"Dar..." she tried to say, taking a breath. "Ataru..."

His eyes widened and he thought his mind exploded, his heart beating much more violently this time.

He immediately stopped what he was doing and straightened up quickly, almost as if he was shocked. He felt ashamed of what he had been doing to her. A headache hit him, followed by a feeling of dizziness. The worst was the feeling he had in his chest. He started to cry and growl like an animal, his two hands beating on his chest. He could not let go of everything like that. He grabbed his head, continuing to growl.

_What did we do...? What did we do? What did we do? What did we do?!_

He kept growling as he ran one of his hands over his chest, then glanced at the girl under him, who had become unsure of what was going on.

_We can't give up like this! We're almost there!_

He hit himself everywhere as if he wanted to do everything to eliminate the beating of his own heart, which was just impossible to stop. His heart just kept beating faster and faster.

Lum stood up as she watched him fight against himself. Without saying a word, she tried to pull him against her. Hugging him tightly and not wanting him to flee.

At first quite shocked, the demon tried to do everything to escape from her embrace, but Lum's arms seemed to be strong enough to keep him from escaping or he had become weak. He was like a child struggling in his mother's arms. He tried to move, to hit her so that she would release him, but with no effect. She refused to let go of him. He was screaming, never stopping his growling, but with a final howl, he believed that he had freed himself from her.

Or he had just freed himself from a weight that he always had on him and that he had never been able to get rid of.

Ataru eventually blinked when he had tears coming from his eyes. Trembling, he finally accepted what had happened, tightening Lum's embrace and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Forgive me..." he started to say with a wavering voice. "Forgive me! Forgive me!"

Lum smiled tenderly, even if he did not see her when she felt tears running down her shoulder, she gently stroked his head.

After what must have been many minutes, Ataru was still crying in Lum's arms and repeating the same thing, before he finally raised his head to meet her gaze.

"Lum..."

She did not let him say anything, touching his forehead with hers. Even though Ataru felt so ashamed, he felt so much better as well, especially with the comforting smile and the bright gaze of the green-haired alien.

Their moment of harmony was interrupted by slow applause. Ataru turned to look where the applause was coming from.

"It's just too bad, Asmodeus. I had such high hopes for you, but you just had to fail the test." Mephisto, in the form Ataru knew him the best, was leaning against a wall and seemed quite upset by the scene before him.

Lum blinked, but Ataru looked at the floor while biting his lower lip.

"I feared that you would end up getting carried away, but don't worry, I can still make you a new offer."

He raised his arm with a new apple in his hand.

"This girl, I can make this something special for you if you wish and you can continue to have your harem," he carefully watched the boy who was not looking at him. "After all, I need you. Especially for your work."

Ataru stood up and walked over to him, which scared Lum. She was about to call out to him until she noticed each of his hands holding one of his horns. She also noticed what he was trying to do, which made her spine shiver.

He had moved closer to Mephisto and he groaned as he had his hands struggling to pull at the horns he had. Mephisto looked at him with wide at what he was doing. Screaming, Ataru managed to break off his two horns from his head. He stopped right in front of him and held out his two horns and dropped them at his feet.

"Sorry, I quit."

He turned around, trying to ignore him.

"Wait, you're not going to leave like this! You agreed to this!"

Ataru did not look at him, always staying focused on Lum, who seemed to be delighted with the choice he had made.

"No," Mephisto spoke again. "You can't leave! You made a pact with me!"

Ataru turned around to see that Mephisto had changed form to a much more terrifying form. He tried to find Lum, but a giant hand slammed him into the ground.

"Darling!"

"You're coming with me. We're not done yet! You'll get what you deserve!"

Lum was quite terrified by the situation, watching as the gigantic demon grabbed her Darling and dragged him across the ground, a chasm opening. She could only feel panic as he was dropped into the chasm.

* * *

Ataru did not know for how long he was falling before he hit the ground. Wherever he was, it was hot and he could see lava around him. The sky was a mix of black and red. He let out a bitter sigh. Lum was not here, but he felt reassured. He was just afraid of what would happen to her.

Around him, strange skeletons with hair rose from the ground. Ataru's eyes widened and he tried to flee, but one of them caught him and planted its teeth in his skin. He screamed and he noticed that it was not the only one. The other skeletons were doing the same, each biting a part of his body and simply wanting to devour him.

Ataru screamed in pain every time they did. Knocked to the ground, his strength was no match for them and he could not escape. He could feel pieces of his body being ripped away, blood the only thing he could smell. His heart was beating so hard in his chest that he could not concentrate on anything else.

It was then he realized what he needed to do. He managed to free an arm, stabbing his arm into his chest and taking the only thing he had left, something which was now so very precious to him. He pulled his heart out of his chest and threw it as far away as he could, making sure it could not be eaten by those skeletons.

Once his heart landed somewhere far away, Ataru felt relieved, despite the fact that this was most likely his end. If he were to die now, he had at least saved something precious to him.

He closed his eyes, allowing himself to be overwhelmed by the monstrosities around him.

* * *

The place where the heart had landed had actually attracted a number of disgusting creatures, however, they were driven away when a light shone on it. Two small hands picked it up, taking the heart away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:** Out of the Cage

A little girl looked at the cage in front of her. It was a dark cage with no light inside of it and she saw a shadow, a shadow folded in on itself as if it was trying to be invisible to everyone. She tried to enter the cage.

"No!" a voice from inside called out. It was the voice of a little boy.

The girl stopped and looked at the shadow.

"Don't come in!"

"But why?" she asked softly, greatly curious as to why the voice was so insistent on her not entering the cage.

She waited for a few seconds, before trying to open the cage.

"I said no!" the same voice shouted again, sounding even more panicked.

"If you don't tell me why, I'll never understand why I can't come in."

There was silence for a few minutes, the little girl waiting for an answer, but nothing came. She decided to ignore his words and put her hand on the door.

"I don't want to..." the voice behind the door spoke again. "Otherwise you'll suffer too..."

Her hand still remained on the door.

"I'm not afraid," she said bravely. "I just want to see you."

She heard noise beyond the door.

"Whenever I let a girl in or approach one, something horrible always happens. Once I tried to give my heart to one of them. I felt like she had smashed me to pieces…"

"I'm not going to destroy it. I just want to come and see you."

She waited a moment longer, surprised as the door opened slowly. She realized it was a cage covered by black curtains, with no light getting in. She noticed a little boy, who was curled up. She got closer but made sure to keep some distance.

"What's happening?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

He tightened his legs against himself but did not look at her.

"I did something horrible and I know I can never show myself again."

She tilted her head to the side.

"So, you want to disappear?"

"If it was possible to just disappear, I would. I would have liked to give my heart to this girl, but I can't anymore. And I'm afraid..."

"Why are you afraid?"

The boy rested his head against his knees, trying to hide the tears running down his face.

"Because I'm afraid it'll happen again. I'm lost and I just wanted to have someone for me."

"Do you think she hates you now?"

He looked up and blinked and finally noticed the girl's face. His mouth slowly opened at a realization and his expression changed into one of fear. Instead of answering directly, she just offered him a comforting smile and held out one of her hands.

"How about we go outside and find out the truth?" she asked again.

He looked at her hand and then at her face, then pulled back against the edge.

"No, it's useless. No one's waiting for me outside."

"How can you be so sure?"

He looked at her again and he did not seem so sure. He looked at her hand, looking at her face as well. He gently took her hand, standing up and letting himself be led to the exit, but he stopped just before they got there.

"What if there's nothing left outside?"

"Don't worry. If the world hasn't changed, then everything will be fine."

And so, they finally left the cage together.

The sun was warm on his skin as if it was something comforting. Since when had he not felt the sun on his skin? The sky was a beautiful clear blue, no clouds to be seen. Under his bare feet, he could feel the softness of the grass. He put his forearm in front of his eyes when he felt the wind against him and in his hair. It was then that he noticed his normal-looking skin.

Ataru looked at his two hands and touched his whole body. No more horns and no black arms. He was dressed in his green pajamas. It was as if everything was normal. As if nothing had happened. He looked next to him, still seeing the little girl, who was small next to him. She looked up at him with a smile. Looking at her a little more, at the face that her white hat was hiding. He smiled.

"I know you," he said, only recognizing her now.

She nodded, looking pleased that he recognized her.

"We saw each other in a dream, but..."

He looked around, noticing where he really was. He was on a small grassy plain, with just a lake in the distance, but everything else was desert. No trees, no houses, only some small mountains around him.

He took a few steps while looking into the distance and then cleared his throat.

"We're in a dream, right?" he turned to the girl. "Everything that happened was a dream, right?"

She did not respond and stopped smiling, a sad look on her face as she stared at the ground. Ataru felt pretty bad at the sight and he walked in front of her, kneeling.

"Am I dead?" he asked, trying to not make her feel worse, while also being clearly panicked.

He calmed down for a moment and looked around again, thinking about what had happened and how he got there. He looked at her again.

"I should be in Hell, because I did something stupid. The price for what I did should be that my soul suffers, so why am I in a place that's like Heaven?"

"Because you aren't really dead," she said as she smiled at him.

Her words made him blink and he relaxed, but he still was not very assured.

"What do you mean I didn't die?"

"You're just in between. Between life and death."

Ataru opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Unable to look at her, he looked off to the side.

"How can I be between life and death?" he sighed. "I really should be in Hell instead."

"Do you want to know why you're not in Hell?"

He froze as he looked into her blue eyes, nodding several times.

"At the last moment, you wanted to save the thing that's most dear to you. By doing this, you successfully canceled the inevitable fate that awaited you. And everything is back to normal!"

Ataru tensed up and looked at the ground, trying to remember what he had done, but the grim memories he had did not help him. He held his hand against his chest to feel some kind of comfort, but a sensation called to him. He put his other hand against his chest and felt something he never thought he would be so happy to feel. In his chest, his heart was beating, a little stronger than usual. He had never been so happy to feel it beat. He looked up at the little girl with a smile, when he finally realized what he had really done.

However, although he licked his lips, he looked at the ground again, still doubtful.

"But that doesn't forgive my actions."

The little girl put her hands on his chest.

"The mere fact that you regret it is already a step on the road to redemption."

Not really convinced by her words, Ataru sat down cross-legged and crossed his arms too, stopping to look at her.

"I think it's better that I don't come back," he decided. "No one will forgive me, so what's the point of coming back?"

He stared at the sky as the wind blew over his hair. He tried to think and then he started to murmur.

"Maybe I could go to her planet, start a new life there…" he stopped when he realized what he had just said, especially when he had the face of the little girl right next to him, which made him panic.

"Isn't what you just said important?"

He frowned. This little girl was giving him trouble and, to be honest, he did not know how to express himself when it came to her.

He watched her, before turning his head and looking towards the lake. Is this how everything will end for him? Living in a desert world with a little girl, who had the same face as the girl that had turned his life upside down, after having achieved one of his most selfish goals?

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Do you want to go back?"

He sighed.

"I can't go back. I told you that already. I already live in a world where everyone hates me, so if I come back after what I've done, they'll hate me even more and probably kill me."

She stood next to him.

"How can you know that?"

"Do you want me to point out every reason?" he replied, this time with a little more anger. "My parents remind me every day that they should never have had me, my girlfriend, who left me for a more handsome and richer guy than me and my friends who torture me in the attic of the school!"

He slowly calmed down, although she was obviously not shocked to see him this angry.

"No girl wants me. There's no love in the end."

"What about that girl sleeping in your closet?" she wondered, not saying her name.

Ataru tensed and he looked at the girl again but sighed.

"She must hate me for what I did."

"Why are you lying to yourself?"

He felt taken aback, blinking several times when she said those words.

"You know very well that this isn't true."

"Yeah, but I still broke her heart. I probably don't deserve her anymore," he responded, sounding calm. "Things will no longer be the same between us."

Without saying a word, the girl sat on his legs and sat there, leaning against his chest, like a child in her father's arms.

"Eh, what're you doing?"

She did not respond, remaining against him. It was as if she had put herself there simply to rest. Not pushing her away, Ataru tightened his arms around her and tried not to let go of her, wanting to hold her so tight that she would not go away. Without thinking about it, he fell backwards, lying on his back with the little girl lying on him.

"Your heart..." she started to whisper very softly. "It's so alive…"

Ataru did not answer, still looking at the blue sky. Even minutes later he had not stopped looking at the sky, feeling the wind. The little girl in his arms had not moved at all. Ataru did not know how long he had been lying on the ground. With a little struggle, he managed to look at the girl lying on him.

"Hey..." he tried to speak but was unsure how to call her. "Chibi-Lum? Hey, Chibi-Lum?"

He got no response, as she was still lying on him without moving. He looked up at the sky again.

"It doesn't matter. We can stay like this for eternity. It doesn't bother me."

The wind made his hair dance and ruffled his clothes, doing the same to the child in his arms. He thought about his old life again. About his class, as well as the young alien who was a part his life. He also thought about what he had done. He had a hard time dealing with what he had done. His heart was beating so fast, because he thought of her smile.

"Chibi-Lum?" he asked with an almost weak voice. "Lum?"

Again, no response.

"Lum, if you were there..."

As he was between life and death, as he felt like he preferred to stay here, words were slowly forming in his head.

"Lum… I…"

_I love you, Lum._

It was then that the girl in his arms disappeared in a flash of light and the world around him changed in a storm. He got up quickly and looked around, thousands of flowers had started to fly around, but that did not matter to him. Thousands of petals and flowers were flying around him, then one by one, girls he had seen recently appeared before him, clapping their hands before disappearing.

"May you both know happiness!"

These words were repeated every time a girl appeared. Then suddenly a girl appeared, but she did not clap her hands or disappear. She just stood there, smiling. Ataru opened his mouth, but said nothing and approached her slowly, stopping right in front of her. He breathed in and out, blushing as he tried to not look at her.

"You will... You will laugh, but..."

He searched for the words. His heart was beating terribly fast in his chest, preventing him from actually figuring out what to say. However, he never got the chance to say anything as the iridescent-haired girl held out her hand, making him realize that he should take it. Without hesitation, he took it and she started walking, leading him to a strange light. He did not let go, continuing to walk with her towards the light. As he took the steps, tears began to flow from his eyes.

He went through the light, not knowing what was on the other side, but still feeling joy overwhelm him.

_Happiness. I finally found it._

* * *

A noise, several beeps, overwhelmed his hearing. He felt heavy, but despite this, he managed to slowly open his eyes.

"Darling!"


	11. Final Chapter

**Chapter 11:** Back to Sanity

The ground was something Lum very clearly felt as she managed to stand up, realizing that she was outside. She was no longer in that strange place. She was back in the woods, where she had met Shinobu. As she got up, she noticed that the shack she went into to get to the place where all the girls were, but when she opened the door, there was nothing there. A dead end. She looked around, wondering if she had only imagined everything, but that seemed far too simple.

Her body felt unusually light. For the last few days she had felt heavier, but now she felt different again. Lum jumped to her feet, surprised as she was floating in the air. She was overjoyed for a few minutes, but then remembered what was important. Able to fly again, she flew up high enough to be able to get a better view of the woods. She found nothing suspicious and decided to go home, despite the deep sadness she felt as she had thought that she had finally found her Darling…

Flying above the neighborhood, Lum spotted lights very close to the Moroboshi house. They were blinking and she was very confused about what was going on. Landing a few meters away, Lum recognized that it was an ambulance that was in front of the house. Approaching quickly, very panicked about what had happened, she saw several people from the medical team carrying someone into the ambulance. A woman, Ataru's mother, came to with her fear very visible on her face. It took her a moment to realize who was in the ambulance.

"Darling!" she shouted, flying towards the ambulance, but she was stopped by Ms. Moroboshi.

Seeing her expression, Lum understood that it was something serious. She had never seen Ataru's mother look so frightened when it came to her son. Trying to see what was happening in the ambulance, she realized it was an attempt to get Darling's heart beating again since the machine monitoring his heart showed no signs of life.

"Wait, I can... I can use my electricity..." she said in a strangled voice as she watched them trying to revive him with defibrillators. Besides his body moving, there were no signs of life from her Darling.

After watching several tries, Ataru's mother never letting go of her, she burst into tears as she continued to watch. They were about to give up, but then a different sound could be heard. The machine had suddenly started beeping. Lum felt so relieved and could see that Ms. Moroboshi and everyone present was feeling the same. After their short moment of relief, he had to be taken to the nearest hospital. Lum insisted that she and Ataru's mother went with them.

Lum was not sure if she understood what was going on. According to the doctor, having talked with Ataru's mother about his condition, there was really nothing that should have caused his heart to stop beating. There was no real reason for it. They also had no way of knowing when Ataru would wake up, as he was in some kind of strange coma.

One thing that had bothered her was how they had found him at home, so she asked about it. His mother explained that she had gone to wake him up, but when she entered the room, she saw him lying on the floor as if he was dead. She did not know when he had come home, only knowing that he had disappeared. Had he managed to escape the place where he had been, just to come home to die? These were questions she had since she was in the hospital. Lum had not answered them though, preferring to pretend that she knew nothing, despite having an idea. What had happened to her Darling before she woke up in the woods though?

Lum was the one who decided to stay all day at her Darling's side since his mother had wanted to go home to make dinner for her husband. Looking at the relaxed face of the boy she loved, she thought back to the events that had transpired. Ataru had disappeared, as had many of Tomobiki's young girls, but it turned out that it was Ataru who was behind that. He had made a pact with a demon, leading him to become a demon himself in order to have his harem. She was the only one he never got to claim. He had however managed to return to normal, refusing another proposal from this demon. But her last memory was that he had fallen into a gigantic hole, a hole so huge that it should have been impossible for him to be able to return, and it was at that moment she woke up.

How had he returned then? Where he had disappeared to in the first place? Was that also the case for the girls? The best way to find out was to go to their classroom and find out.

* * *

Lum was surprised to see all the girls back as she arrived at the school. But what had her even more surprised was the fact that the girls seemed to have no idea that they had been gone. Although some who had boyfriends greeted them warmly, they did not seem too upset to have disappeared. Once in class, she saw Shuutaro, who was surrounded by different girls. He was asking them questions and writing down all their answers in a notebook.

"Oh, Lum-san!"

She turned around and saw Megane and the other stormtroopers.

"The girls are back again!" he said, looking rather relieved.

"None of them seem to remember what had happened though," Chibi added.

She blinked at this, remaining silent for a moment and keeping anything she knew to herself. It was then she spotted Shinobu, who was sitting in her seat without really saying anything.

"With all those girls who came back, did Ataru also come back?" Perm asked.

She looked at him, trying to find an answer.

"Well, yes, he was found yesterday..." she spoke carefully, hoping that no one would hear her. "He was in a very bad state and now he's resting in the hospital. That's why he's not here."

"What?! Ataru also came back?!" Megane cried out.

Lum puffed up her cheeks, quite annoyed. She should have waited as long as possible before saying anything. Shuutaro immediately focused on her when he heard what Megane had said.

"Lum-san!" he approached her. "Moroboshi also came back?"

She tensed up. Having Shuutaro trying to find out more was not going to fix things, but in the end, she just nodded. He gently took her arm and led her out of the room, wanting to speak with her privately.

"Lum-san, is Moroboshi alright? Did he tell you where he could have been?"

"He's... he's in a coma."

Mendou was flabbergasted as he listened to her. He was silent for a moment.

"Do you know why? Is he injured or something?" he asked calmly.

She shook her head.

"We found him, but his heart was no longer beating. And now he's in a coma and we don't know why." she stayed as honest as possible. If Ataru was not able to be spoken to, Shuutaro could not go and try to get answers from him.

"I see. So something very bad must have happened for him to be in such a condition." Shuutaro simply concluded, nodding a few times.

Lum did not respond, waiting until he would let her go.

"Yesterday, Ryoko was found in her room," he spoke. "She had no memories of what had happened. She only said that she was feeling great, but she had a lot of scratches on her back."

Lum's eyes widened as she looked at him. She had not known that. The fact that the girls did not remember what had happened to them was good, but the fact that Ataru could have done something with Ryoko almost drove her crazy. She was obviously trying to defend him, to protect him, but here she did not know what to do.

"I'm trying to gather as much information as possible about these abductions," he continued. "I'm going to make this bastard pay for what he did to my sister and the other girls."

Her hands began to tremble, only barely stopping herself from doing something. Sparks began to dance around her as she got stressed out by what Shuutaro said. If anyone knew about what Ataru had done, he would be dead. She gritted her teeth, despite the cold sweat she was feeling.

"Is everything alright?" Shuutaro asked, apparently noticing her strange reaction.

"Y-yes, I just feel bad about your sister..."

She turned around and entered the classroom, not even looking at how he reacted.

Now alone, Lum tried to sort through all the information she had so far. For the moment, none of the girls remembered what had happened. The fact that Ryoko had marks on her back was the only problem at the moment. She knew what Ataru had done was terrible, but she also knew that she would be there to fix it when he woke up. She did not want something bad to happen to him, even after what he had done. Did love blind her so much? Remembering seeing Benten and Ran in his harem, she knew she had to ask them as well.

However, there was also Shinobu, who had not interacted with anyone and only sat at her desk doing nothing. Lum found that far too suspicious. She got up from her seat and looked at the brunette girl, trying to appear as normal as possible.

"Hey, Shinobu!" she greeted her, trying her best to smile.

Shinobu looked up surprised as if her mind had been somewhere completely different.

"Lum." was the only thing she said.

"You know, you had us all scared when you disappeared. We were all worried about you."

Her words were not entirely honest. She had obviously been worried, but not too worried. She was just trying to be a good friend while hoping to find out more without being too forceful about it.

Shinobu went back to being lost in her thoughts, looking at a spot Lum could not see.

"Lum, where I went when I disappeared... I hardly remember it."

"Is that so?" she asked, half shocked.

"I just remember a gigantic red room, and I remember..."

Lum blinked, waiting for Shinobu to finish, but she noticed that the girl had dilated pupils and that slowly turned her gaze towards her, almost looking frightened.

"I saw the Devil, Lum..."

Lum's eyes widened as she listened to Shinobu. She put a hand on her chest, fiddling around with it.

"And, god, he was so sexy..."

Shinobu looked down and started biting her lower lip while continuing to fiddle with her chest, though her shirt kept her from feeling any excitement. However, she felt a hand that stopped her from doing what she was doing, realizing that it was Lum, who was looking at her with a serious expression.

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

Lum nodded slowly.

"I don't think you're crazy, but that you've have suffered a trauma and you shouldn't really remember what happened."

Shinobu lowered her head again.

"You're probably right."

* * *

After that, Lum could remove Shinobu from the list of people she needed to worry about, even if she seemed to have vague memories. She only seemed to remember the hideous demon and not that it actually was Ataru. She flew to her UFO, needing it for the last people she was worried about. Ran had not been in class today and she was afraid she might know. Afraid to face the beast that was Ran, she decided to call Benten first to find out a little more, even though Benten was the type who also wanted the death of her Darling.

When she called, and when the black-haired girl answered, she got another call, so she started a three-way conversation when she saw that the third person was Oyuki.

"Oyuki, I'm glad to see you!" Benten said, looking at one of her screens.

"The same goes for the two of you, I wanted to call Lum-chan, but when I saw that you were also on the call, I decided to join," Oyuki replied in her usual tone.

"Oh, well, I..." Lum did not have the words for that. She felt a little discouraged, as she had wanted to speak to Benten in private.

"Oh, damn, do you know what I dreamed about last night?" Benten suddenly asked in a rather agitated tone.

Lum focused on Benten, very curious, but still scared, about what she was going to say.

"I would not know what you dreamed of, Benten," Oyuki replied before Lum could.

"I dreamt that this Moroboshi imbecile had kidnapped me and made me part of his harem! And we were all there!" she told them, not looking happy in the slightest as she thought of the dream.

Lum thought her heart would explode. She wanted to hide in a hole and disappear. She had doubts about it, but in the end, everything was true and it could not possibly get worse. She knew what was going to happen, now that she was sure that Ran remembered everything as well. She would without a doubt try to take revenge.

"Is that so?" Oyuki asked, her tone never changing. "And how was it?"

"Pah! It was horrible, even if he seemed to be as gentle as a lamb with all these girls around him," Benten began to speak louder, rather disgusted with what she was saying. "I wanted to beat him up severely."

Lum just wanted to end the call, not wanting to hear any more.

"But hey, he managed to fuck me like a god. I think I liked it. I don't know what the purpose of this dream was though or if it was a nightmare, but if he's like that in reality too, I hope you're lucky and get to have sex with him, Lum!"

Lum was quite dumbfounded. She did not know how to react.

"Benten, did you happen to fall in love with him?" Oyuki asked, her sleeve hiding her mouth.

Benten's face turned red at the question.

"No! What the hell, Oyuki?! Only idiots can fall in love with that dumbass!" she looked at Lum for a moment "Sorry, Lum, but, damn it, don't even think that I could be interested in this clown! My brain was just very confused when it made me dream of him like that!"

"Oh, I don't doubt it," Oyuki noted, showing rare signs of amusement. "Are you going to tell someone else?"

"No way! This remains between us!" she immediately said, quickly calming down. "Good. Lum, what did you want from me?"

Lum, after watching her friend's conversation, froze for a moment, beginning to sweat.

"Uh, nothing," she said. "Actually, I forgot what I wanted. Hahaha..."

Benten pouted.

"Okay, but you'll tell me next time. See ya!"

Benten's screen went black and Lum sighed. Oyuki was still there and kept staring at her with a cold gaze.

"Lum-chan, I have something important to tell you."

Lum's heart sank as she looked at Oyuki. She had been sweating already, but it got so much worse now.

"What is it?"

"I remember, Lum-chan. I remember what happened."

Lum felt ashamed. She bit her lower lip, unable to look at her friend.

"Lum-chan, look at me."

She did as she was told.

"Your Darling did something terrible."

Lum bowed several times as she started to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Oyuki! I take all responsibility for what he did! Please, I beg you, don't do anything to him. I would punish him if that's what you want!"

"I don't doubt you will, but I think what you're looking for is information, right?"

With tears running down her face, she stopped and stared at Oyuki.

"What do you mean?"

Oyuki placed a hand on her cheek, looking as if she was deep in her thoughts.

"Well, I remember when we were part of his harem. Time passed and Moroboshi became more and more strange. He changed, not only in how he acted but also physically."

Lum listened in horror to Oyuki, her hands clasped tightly.

"He succeeded in changing the minds of Ran and Benten. I did everything I could to resist him, but it was hard. In the end, after he tried to get you, I only have very few memories. But I remember that he had become a demon."

Lum looked at the ground, having given up hope. Oyuki knew the truth, the truth that Shuutaro was looking for. Oyuki could easily come and take revenge and there was nothing she would be able to do.

"Oyuki, please, I'd do anything to make him understand that what he did was wrong, I would do it, but I don't want to hurt him for it. Please."

Lum covered her mouth with her hand, as tears kept running. She hiccupped several times, unable to stop herself as sadness overtook her.

"I wouldn't do anything, Lum-chan. And I wouldn't tell anyone either if that's what you're worried about."

Lum could not contain her surprise and joy.

"Really?!"

Lum could not believe it. She knew that Oyuki was certainly not a bad person since she was the nicest of her friends. She was delighted to know that Oyuki would not anything after what had happened.

"I think Moroboshi can be a very sweet person, with or without a harem. Though I doubt that he would be very interested in touching girls. And becoming a demon? That sounds so very unlike him."

Lum's voice trembled as she spoke.

"O-Oyuki… You really are the best friend one could want!"

"I do what is right, Lum-chan."

After thanking Oyuki as much as she could, she ended the call. It was Ran's turn, which certainly would be more complicated than it had been with Benten and Oyuki

What did happen was nothing like she had expected. Ran had been so happy and had told her about her dream too, however, she had dreamed that Rei had been the one who had pleasured her. That confused Lum, but she was willing to accept that. She was just delighted that Ran had replaced Ataru with Rei.

After all these calls, despite Oyuki surprising her, she decided to go to the hospital, at least pay a visit to her Darling. In his room everything was normal, the machine continued to make its usual noise and according to the nurses, who also appeared again with no memories of what had happened, there had been no problems. He just seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Sitting on a chair close to his bed, Lum wondered if he was dreaming, and if he was, was he dreaming of his harem again? She remembered the time when Shuutaro and all of his friends tried to do a huge prank in order to get him to change. It had not worked out in the end. Would it be the same here? Maybe she could blackmail him. If he ever tried to leave her for someone else, she could threaten to tell everyone what he had done. She felt horrible at the idea though.

She took the hand closest to her, hugging it to her chest and waiting for it to move. As she sat there, she noticed wounds on his arm. Bite marks. She checked the rest of his arm, his throat and everywhere she could. His entire body was covered in them. What had happened to him? It was as if he had been attacked by hungry wolves in an attempt to eat him. She never let go of his hand, saddened by what she saw.

"Darling, come back to me soon..."

As she waited, she glanced at the machine monitoring his heart. It took her a moment to understand what she was seeing. His heart was beating faster. Her eyes instantly turned to him, watching as his eyes looked like they struggled to open. Slowly, his eyes opened and he looked at his surroundings before focusing on her.

"Darling!"

She began to float just above him while she was still holding his hand. He blinked and kept looking at her face.

"Lum…"

Feeling so happy, Lum jumped into his arms, making him unable to breathe.

"You're finally back, Darling!"

She let go of him, watching him carefully. She noticed how serene he looked, but also how he looked afraid.

"Is something wrong, Darling?"

"It's not... It's not... Wait..."

He looked at his hands, touched his head and finally put his hands on his chest. Lum looked at him as he kept his hands on his chest. She took hold of his hands and moved them away, placing her ear against the spot his hands had been on, which surprised Ataru. After several seconds, she backed away and gave him a big smile.

"It's beating so hard, Darling!"

He blushed softly and relaxed.

"We're in reality, right?"

Lum's smile was gone as she nodded. He looked away from her, feeling ashamed.

"I did something awful, Lum."

Lum remained silent, seeing how badly he seemed to be dealing with what he had done

"I was horrible, Lum..." he said, crying and sniffing. "I shouldn't be here! I'm someone awful!"

She cut him off, refusing to give him a chance to say anything else. Her soft lips touched his, preventing him from saying anything. Unlike before, he did not feel excited like he did then. No, he felt happy to finally be kissing the girl he always wanted

Lum broke the kiss, resting her forehead against his.

"It's over, Darling. It's all over."

* * *

When Ataru got home, Lum explained everything to him. She explained that no girls, except Benten and Oyuki, remembered what had happened and that it could be to his advantage. She had also warned him about Mendou, who was looking for the person responsible for these abductions and that he was looking for answers. It made him tense, needing to lie to Mendou.

Once back in school, when they were finally in the classroom, some girls saw him. Ataru did not know how to react. He was suddenly afraid to go see the girls. It was a first for him. But the girls, on the other hand, had very different reactions. For some reason they did not know, they turned red. And later that day, some of them went to the bathroom to masturbate. Ataru wanted to curse himself when he heard of that.

Shinobu, on the other hand, seemed rather frightened by him, but she still found the courage to speak to him. In the end, even if no one remembered, it left a mark.

Mendou had taken a moment to speak with him, bombarding him with questions. Ataru pretended to know nothing. He felt so bad knowing that the person Mendou was looking for was none other than him. Mendou had always proclaimed to want his death, but it was only something he said and it was never serious. Now it was and it made him very nervous.

Coming home at night, Ataru was at his desk, doing very little, while Lum made him his bed for the evening.

"Maybe I should disappear," he said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Lum looked at him, stunned.

"What?"

"I don't feel like I have a place here. If someone finds out the truth, I'm dead."

She got up and moved over to him.

"Stop talking nonsense. I made sure no one remembered."

He rested his head on the desk, feeling very bad about the situation.

"What if… What if…"

"Stop making yourself feel sick because of this! Nobody will know! I'm here and I'll always be by your side!"

He looked up at her, his eyes shining with tears.

"Darling, I'm here and I'll always protect you!"

She rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him.

"You're not alone."

Feeling ashamed, he began to clench his fists, getting up slowly from his chair. As he got up, his foot got caught on the leg of the chair, making him fall on Lum, the two of them landing on the futon.

Lum blushed, suddenly taking his hand and placing it on her left breast, which made him blush even more.

"Darling, we can do it if you want to. It's only the two of us." she smiled gently at him. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

Ataru stared at her for a moment, before pulling his arm away and sitting up, not looking at her.

"Sorry Lum, I don't think I could do this with you, not now anyway. It's too early."

Lum relaxed but nodded in understanding. She got behind him and took him in her arms, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I'll wait. I'm in no rush."

It was then he felt a tingling sensation as if something static was in the air. It did not require much thought from him to understand what was going on.

"Darling, even if I'm letting you off the hook, I promised I would punish you for what you did."

He froze when he heard Lum's words, his eyes widening. He tried to escape her grip, but it was too tight.

"Don't run away from your responsibilities! You need to accept your punishment!"

"No, wait! We can talk about it! I was stupid, okay, I admit it!"

Unfortunately for him, the room exploded with electricity and his screams could be heard from far away. Thankfully, everything was back to normal and that was what mattered.

* * *

While they had thought themselves alone, Lum and Ataru were not really alone. In fact, someone was spying on them. Someone was watching their actions through a strange crystal ball.

Mephisto sighed. He made the image disappear and looked around his room, letting the ball fall to the floor. He put his hands behind his head as he laid down on a giant bed, trying to fall asleep.

A noise interrupted his attempt though.

"Mephis, I'm home."

He turned his head and saw a young, human, woman standing at his door. Despite having a very somber look, she had the smile of a viper, long, straight, pink hair and a blue cape that covered her body. He slowly got up from his bed as she approached him.

"If it isn't my little wife having come back from the outside world."

With how close she was to him, he could probably put his hands on her face and examine every detail of her.

"I hope you weren't bored during my absence."

He sneered as he looked at her, but remained calm.

"I just lost my personal whore."

That seemed to make her curious, even if her gaze never showed a change in emotions.

"I was so close to bringing the seventh one home."

Her eyes widened a little in surprise, but she was still smiling.

"Oh, that one!" she simply said.

Mephisto looked at the ground, defeated, but with a smile as well.

"He's like me in the end, except he didn't want to defile the person he loves."

"Your children are like you, so isn't it normal that they act like you too?"

He looked at her.

"No, I'm different. They have their tasks and they shouldn't think the opposite of what they are."

She held his two cheeks, almost playing with them.

"It's selfish," one of her fingers moved across his lips. "Do you want me to pleasure you tonight?"

He sneered again, though always being gentle.

"No, I'll be fine. I don't need it."

Mephisto focused on her eyes.

"And how did it go for you? How did it go with this girl, my sweet Elora?"


End file.
